


Máscara de luna

by MeiSakit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Era Meiji, Human Trafficking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiSakit/pseuds/MeiSakit
Summary: Era Meiji. A los nueve años Izaya es vendido por sus propios padres a una casa de geishas para salvar a la familia de la miseria que implica caer en la quiebra. Asolado por la impotencia de no poder evitar que se lleven a su mejor amigo, Shizuo promete no olvidarle y aguardar su retorno sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que pase hasta entonces. Un juramento que será puesto a prueba años más tarde; cuando convertido en un hombre solitario y de mal temperamento descubra que quien busca con tanto ahínco no es más que una ilusión envuelta en finas sedas y sonrisas carmines sobre maquillaje blanco. 
Shizaya|AU





	1. Lo siento.

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. La idea original para este fanfic fue de Montse Heiwajima, pero por razones personales no pudo publicarla y me permitió hacer mi propia versión. Va dedicada completamente a ella.
> 
> Este fanfic también se está publicando en AY y FF.net en las cuentas que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

**Máscara de luna.**

**Lo siento 1.**

   —Creo que pronto nos iremos de viaje.

     La voz del niño interrumpió la quietud que había seguido a sus risas estallando conjuntas. Acostado sobre su espalda con la mirada perdida en el cielo despejado de inicios de verano, la frase se le había escapado casi sin que se percatase, como cualquier otro comentario intrascendente.

   No recibió respuesta alguna del chico a su lado; de modo que simplemente continuó contando nubes. Siete, ocho, nueve y... Un rostro infantil y ceñudo obstruyó su campo visual desde arriba. Le enseñó la lengua burlonamente, pero aquel ni se inmutó.

   —¿De viaje?, ¿en serio? —inquirió Shizuo, el chico de su misma edad con quien solía pasar los días jugando y metiéndose en problemas —¿y adónde irás?

   —No lo sé, es algo que escuché de mis padres el otro día —Izaya, el de cabellos negros que había hablado en primer lugar se encogió de hombros con simpleza —. ¿Me vas a echar de menos, Shizu-chan?, ¿O piensas pedirme que te traiga dulces?

   —No es eso, idiota —. Replicó Shizuo fingiendo molestia. Lo cierto es que ni él mismo lo entendía; pero hubo algo que no le agradó en la manera en que Izaya anunció que posiblemente él y su familia saldrían de viaje. Un matiz de seriedad extraño en él; un mocoso cuya sonrisa bailaba casi sempiterna en sus labios.

   —¿Y entonces qué?

   —¡Nada! Olvídalo.

   —¿Se te olvidó antes de que pudieras decirlo? ¡Eres tan despistado, Shizu-chan! —Izaya rió —Un día de estos también olvidarás cómo te llamas.

   —¿Cómo podría olvidarme de mi propio nombre? —dijo ahora sí estando molesto, con las redondas mejillas rojas de la ira. El chico de cabellos negros echó a reír con más ganas al notarlo —¡Izaya, bastardo! ¡Deja ya de reír así! —y se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo sobre el césped. La preocupación que comenzaba a anidar en su corazón desapareció momentáneamente, como un elusivo fantasma.

   Rodaron cuesta abajo hasta la orilla del río; donde finalmente se detuvieron y acordaron una tregua. Shizuo chistó la lengua con desprecio, si bien también se divertía con las tonterías que soltaba Izaya.

   —Pero, en verdad —empezó a decir Izaya, todavía con la respiración agitada de tanto reír y moverse —, incluso si un día se te olvida tu nombre, intenta no olvidarte del mío, ¿sí? Porque para mí Shizu-chan siempre será Shizu-chan.

   La sonrisa de Izaya no era la habitual; es decir, pícara y hasta cierto punto demasiado ladina para un chico de nueve años. No; aquella que en ése momento le mostró a Shizuo era curiosamente serena; transmitía una incipiente melancolía que en ese entonces ninguno de los dos llegaba a conocer y a comprender del todo. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo sentimiento agridulce, y al mirarlos, causaron una ligera punzada de algo similar a la angustia dentro del joven Shizuo. Tragó saliva en silencio.

   —Izaya... Cómo si pudiera olvidar alguna vez un nombre tan raro. —Soltó. El mencionado expulsó el aire en un bufido, terminando con ese extraño momento.

   —Waah, ¡Qué cruel, Shizu-chan! Es el nombre que mis padres escogieron para mí — se quejó escandalosamente—. No te burles de él.

   —¿Qué?, ¿acaso has escuchado de algún otro chico que se llame Izaya? Te apuesto a que no. Es rarísimo.

   —Calla. —Levantó un poco de agua con el pie, salpicando al otro. Sonrió con malicia y lo hizo una vez más.

   —¡O-Oye! —exclamó, sobresaltándose. Desvío la mirada hacia el río poco profundo frente a sí y una idea apareció en su mente. Se quitó las sandalias y agarró a Izaya del brazo izquierdo —¡Ya verás...!

   —¿Eh? ¡Espera, me empaparé! —espetó mientras Shizuo lo arrastraba dentro del río con él. —Mis padres me regañarán si vuelvo a casa así.

   —Debiste pensarlo antes, idiota.

**•••••**

   Pasaría una semana exacta para que el recuerdo de las palabras dichas aquella tarde cobraran realmente sentido concreto al tomar forma en la realidad como el peor escenario posible que al menos, el pequeño Shizuo Heiwajima, nunca hubiese podido imaginar por sí mismo.

   —¡Hey! Izaya, ¿adónde vas?, ¿quiénes son estos tipos? —impertinente, Shizuo le devolvía la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido a un par de sujetos adultos que le sacaban por lo menos medio metro de estatura. Vestían ropajes finos pero discretos, de tonos oscuros. Flanqueaban a Izaya y lo apresuraban para que subiese a un carruaje que Shizuo no había visto nunca en casa del chico. —¿Adónde te llevan?

   A su espalda, la madre de Izaya a quien Shizuo conocía desde hace tiempo lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su esposo. Su desconsuelo era tal que parecía que si este no la retenía en la puerta de la casa, se derrumbaría sobre la duela o correría hacia su hijo. Aquel la contemplaba con una expresión vacua, sin embargo cuando su amigo irrumpió en la caótica escena, sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente hacia él. Palideció y su semblante inexpresivo transmutó en uno de sorpresa y miedo. Sus labios parecieron temblar antes de que de su boca saliera algún sonido.

   —Shizu-chan, vete. Yo..., lo siento —. Parecía que iba a decirle algo más; no obstante súbitamente un hombre en el que hasta entonces el chico no había reparado se interpuso entre ambos y propinó a Shizuo un empujón.

   —Hazle caso a tu amigo, niño. Esto no te incumbe —. Su tono terminante no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Incluso fue todavía más lejos al notar su renuencia a desistir —: Por tu bien olvida que alguna vez existió alguien llamado Orihara Izaya, pues esa persona ha muerto hoy. Creéme, es mejor para ti hacerlo.

   ¿Qué? A oídos del niño eso era inaudito. ¡Izaya estaba de pie justo delante de sus ojos, maldición!, es cierto; Shizuo jamás lo había visto poner una expresión de angustia como ésa, pero eso tan sólo hacía todo más extraño ante sus ojos. ¿Qué se creía ese viejo que era para querer llevarse a Izaya a Dios sabe donde y ordenarle a él hacer algo tan estúpido?

   —¿Qué dices, viejo? —su rostro aniñado se endureció; en una situación de ese calibre, simplemente no conocía el temor.  El que dejara de pensar le ayudaba bastante en ello. —¡Deja a Izaya en paz! —Le asestó un puntapié en la pantorrilla— ¿qué es lo que te hizo?, no dejaré que— un empellón más fuerte que el anterior hizo que se mordiera la lengua, a la vez que derribó su menudo cuerpo contra el suelo de tierra de la calle.

   El hombre desconocido lo miró desde lo alto con ojos pétreos, como si estuviese contemplando a un insecto. Sus facciones marcadamente angulosas lo dotaban de un aspecto implacable y atemorizante. Parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

   Shizuo sintió su piel erizarse ante su mirada ilegible, pero incluso así se obligó a sí mismo a sostenérsela al incorporarse.

   —No eres más que un crío. No me gustaría tener que ser más rudo que esto contigo, ¿comprendes? Harías bien en empezar a respetar a tus mayores y a valorar más tu vida.

   —Señor Shiki, ya estamos listos.

   —De acuerdo —. El sujeto de nombre Shiki le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia el carruaje en cuyo interior ya aguardaban por él los otros dos tipos e Izaya. Se detuvo un momento y le habló por última vez, sin mirarle —Recuerda lo que he dicho. Olvida. Es lo mejor.

   Después de eso aquel grupo se esfumó llevándose a Izaya con espantosa rapidez. Más tarde caería una llovizna que eliminaría las huellas en el camino, y por ende cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido. Shizuo supo que ya era demasiado tarde en cuanto el sonido producido por el chocar de las patas de los caballos contra la tierra comenzó, sin embargo en primera instancia se sorprendió incapaz de moverse. Se pasaría los siguientes años rememorando una y otra vez aquella fatídica tarde, pero precisamente en esos minutos solamente una cosa pudo sacarlo de su agobiante perplejidad, antes de que fuera completamente aplastado por ella y cayera en estado shock.

   —Lo prometo, Izaya, te lo prometo —sus labios dieron forma al pensamiento al que se aferró con terquedad, junto al recuerdo de hacía una semana atrás junto al río. De ningún modo le haría caso a ese bastardo de Shiki o cómo quiera que se llamase.

   —No pienso olvidarte. Te esperaré hasta que vuelvas aquí.


	2. Grilletes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lean las notas finales ~.

**Grilletes 2.**

 

     Desde el momento en que se encendía el _senkoudai_ * en la casa de té de turno, Izaya dejaba de pensar y se limitaba a desempeñar mecánica (pero impecablemente) el papel que le correspondía, inculcado en él a través del tiempo mediante un riguroso entrenamiento y disciplina. Como los actores del teatro _kabuki*_ solían hacer también; es decir, ocultar su verdadero género a la hora de exhibir su arte al público, el joven de diecinueve años dejaba su piel para asumir la de otra persona y deleitar a sus clientes; a aquellos que lo llamaban por el nombre de Kanra y alababan incansablemente su belleza y encanto, que aunados a su elocuencia e inteligencia la convertían en la doncella perfecta para compartir una velada. Kanra agradecía humildemente, e Izaya oculto bajo capas y capas de maquillaje blanco se burlaba de ellos con amargura.

   Si algo había de bueno en ejercer de _maiko*_ y actuar como una, era que le permitía observar e interactuar con variados tipos de _humanos._ E Izaya amaba a los humanos. Los amaba tanto como detestaba no poder reírse en sus caras cuando deseaba hacerlo, con el mismo fervor con que aborrecía a Kanra; vivir y respirar para ella cuando le asaltaba el impulso inminente de arrancarse los preciosos adornos ensartados entre sus cabellos y deslizarse por una ventana. Era una fantasía recurrente a la que se negaba a renunciar.

   —Como siempre, nadie me escucha y entiende como tú, señorita Kanra. El tiempo se me pasa volando en tu compañía.

   —Oh, usted me avergüenza, yo soy la única que se siente honrada de ser elegida por usted para venir aquí —evadió su mirada con recato—. Para mí es un gran placer escucharle.

   —Señorita Kanra..., esta vez el tiempo se ha acabado, pero definitivamente reservaré una cita contigo la semana que viene —. Miró con intensa tristeza la varita de incienso consumida sobre el recipiente en la mesa; soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación. Empero, su semblante se iluminó en cuanto se fijó en la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la joven frente a él.

   —Lo estaré esperando, señor Nakura.

**•••••**

   —En serio, ¿cómo diablos es que eres tan popular? Si para empezar eres un hombre —espetó despectivamente Namie Yagiri, una de las _geishas_ de la casa Awakusu. Era una mujer bella y joven de porte orgulloso que a raíz de una tragedia familiar había terminado siendo acogida por la _okiya*_ cuando aún era una adolescente.

   —No seas envidiosa, Namie —contestó Izaya mientras deshacía su elaborado peinado enfrente del espejo. Le devolvió la mirada desde el mismo y le sonrió sarcásticamente —. Si te empeñases en ser más cordial y sonrieras más a menudo seguramente conseguirías más clientes.

   —¿Yo, envidiosa de ti, una _maiko_ travesti? Ya quisieras.

   —Como digas. Pero si continúas escapándote por ahí para buscar a tu hermano, un día de estos serás descubierta y tendrás problemas, ¿no crees? —se volteó hacia ella, a sabiendas de que había atacado un tema sensible para Namie. Su hermano era con toda probabilidad la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que le importaba, aunque actualmente se había fugado con una chica y su paradero era desconocido.

   —... ¿Estás pensando en acusarme con la dueña?

   —No en realidad —. Contestó con aire divertido mientras pasaba los dedos entre sus cabellos largos y ahora sueltos sobre uno de sus hombros —Así que no es necesario que me dirijas una mirada tan feroz. Viéndote así nadie creería que eres una _geisha_ consumada.

Namie frunció el entrecejo y su rictus se endureció. Al cabo de un momento se acordó de algo y cuando volvió a hablar, el atisbo de una ponzoñosa sonrisa se adivinó en sus labios.

   —Pero realmente no creo ser yo la que deba preocuparse por su futuro próximo.

   —¿Qué tratas de decir? —Izaya inquirió sin inmutarse.

   —Ayer oí sin querer parte de una conversación entre la dueña y el señor Shiki. ¿Qué crees? Parece que están pensando que ya es tiempo de que tengas tu _mizuage*_ y conseguirte un _danna*,_ con un poco de suerte.

   Izaya guardó silencio un instante, como si lo meditara. Al final la manía de Namie de escuchar detrás de las puertas si le había servido para algo. Dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

    —Eso no tiene gracia, señorita Namie. Tú misma lo dijiste, no soy una mujer: ¿quién pagaría por la virginidad de un hombre? —comentó con ironía y señalándose a sí mismo con un ademán —Aun más, un _danna..._

—Yo que tú no estaría tan segura; después de todo eres una de las _chicas_ más populares de la casa. Demasiado incluso para ser una _maiko_ avanzada. Además, ¿tan extraño te parece el que un hombre pague por el cuerpo de otro? Ya sabes que en _yoshiwara*_ hay decenas de chicos como tú ofreciendo esa clase de servicios.

   Izaya suspiró con pesadez como si el tema le aburriera, y se apoyó más contra el respaldo de la silla.

   —Hoy estás muy habladora, eh, Namie. Aunque supongo que debo agradecerte por el aviso.

   —No lo hagas, no era mi intención hacerte un favor en primer lugar —replicó con fastidio, dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

   —Ten buenas noches, y dulces sueños con Yagiri-kun —la despidió recibiendo a cambio un airado portazo.

   Una vez solo replegó las piernas y descansó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas; una postura relajada que nunca se le permitiría hacer en público. Contempló sus pies descalzos con abstracción, deteniéndose en las antiguas marcas ahora levemente oscuras que los grilletes de hierro habían dejado alrededor de sus tobillos. Se frotó las zonas con los dedos.

   En noches frías como ésa la sensación del peso alrededor de sus pies regresaba, en compañía de una sensibilidad casi dolorosa. Eran las marcas de su esclavitud.

   —Deberías estarte agradecido de poder vivir aquí en lugar de un vulgar burdel —le había siseado con sumo desdén la dueña de la _okiya_ después de que intentara escapar por quinta vez cuando tenía trece años. Fue a partir de entonces que decidieron colocar grilletes en sus pies (sin contar los castigos habituales como suspenderle su ración de comida por uno o dos días o unos cuantos azotes con una varilla). Izaya, que en ese entonces rara vez pronunciaba palabra ante las mujeres de la casa Awakusu, se limitó a contestarle que difícilmente podía sentirse agradecido de ser vendido y forzado a vestirse y actuar como una niña, sin importar el lugar en el que estuviera.

   A causa de su atrevimiento recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que por poco pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre el _tatami._

—¡Cállate! Maldito mocoso. Si no fuese porque el señor Shiki insistió en que estuvieses aquí y te convirtieras en _shikomi*_ como las otras, te habría mandado directo a la calle hace tiempo. Jamás estuve de acuerdo en aceptar a un varón.

   Lógicamente después de aquello sus intentos de fuga cesaron al ser incapaz de desplazarse con libertad por culpa de los pesados grilletes; los cuales sólo le eran retirados cuando debía asearse o recibía lecciones de danza y otras artes. Sin embargo esa no fue la única razón. Tampoco era que hubiese aceptado totalmente aquel destino impuesto. Sencillamente, decidió disminuir su abierta subversividad y aceptar el entrenamiento; instruirse en los diversos campos que una _geisha_ debía dominar mientras esperaba la mejor oportunidad para huir. Se reconoció como el crío impotente que era, pero que crecería para utilizar aquella gama de conocimientos en su propio beneficio.

   En los primeros tiempos le resultaba duro enfrentarse a las remembranzas de su pasado, no podía negarlo, hasta que finalmente abrazó esta resolución; y con el transcurso de los meses y de los años los recuerdos de su niñez se transformaron en su fuerza para continuar sorteando el riesgo de convertirse en una mera sombra bajo el peso de las sedas y de los peinados tirantes que lucía Kanra.

   A pesar de todo, no extrañaba ni a su padre ni a su madre, tampoco al par de bebés que eran sus hermanas cuando fue vendido para pagar las deudas de la entonces empobrecida familia en que nació. Ni dolor ni rencor; no sentía nada por los Orihara. El afecto que podría haberles profesado alguna vez era equiparable al que sentía por cualquier ser humano por el sólo hecho de serlo. La única persona cuyo rostro seguía asolándole en sueños o cuando su mente divagaba a sus anchas era el de Shizuo.

   ¿Qué habría pasado con él después de aquella última vez en que lo vio?, ¿estaría bien, habría madurado? Nunca lo sabría y eso le inspiraba algo idéntico a la desesperanza.

   —¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? —lo suponía inevitable.

**•••••**

   Acababa de regresar a la ciudad hace apenas dos días y sin embargo ya había pasado la noche en un calabozo. No era una buena manera de comenzar con su búsqueda; aun cuando no fuera su culpa, se sentía molesto consigo mismo. Shizuo Heiwajima quería llevar una estancia pacífica y en lo posible pasar desapercibido, pero tal parecía que los problemas lo seguían donde sea que fuese y su temperamento irascible le jugaba en contra cada vez.

   O mejor dicho, _estallaban_ donde quiera que se presentara.

   —¿Por qué no me visitaste si finalmente habías vuelto —una voz suave y monocorde lo hizo volver de su ensimismamiento y levantar la vista del suelo —, hermano?

   —Kasuka...

   Un joven de cabello oscuro y semblante exánime se aproximaba por la calzada directamente hacia él. Vestía un sencillo kimono de color azul oscuro. Se detuvo enfrente de Shizuo y esperó pacientemente a que saliera de su asombro y dijera algo más que su nombre.

   —Acabo de volver hace dos días, pero ¿cómo te enteraste de que estaba aquí?

   —Lo supuse. Esta mañana al pasar por el mercado escuché acerca de un incidente de ayer, aparentemente un hombre envió volando a otro un par de metros en el aire. Simplemente tuve el presentimiento de que ése habías sido tú —. Dijo con propiedad y completamente en serio.

   Shizuo se rascó la nuca con frustración y un ápice de vergüenza. Aquello no se lo podía negar.

   Detestaba la mala imagen que suponía tenía su hermano menor de él por culpa de ese tipo de cosas.

   —Te lo explicaré, pero primero vamos a alejarnos de este lugar —refiriéndose al cuartel de la policía justo a su espalda.

   —De acuerdo.

   Caminaron durante un rato mientras Shizuo ordenaba sus ideas. Cuando finalmente habló lo hizo con voz contenida y evidente desagrado.

   —Ese bastardo intentó robar a una mujer. Se lo merecía. Debí golpearlo más fuerte si de cualquier modo iban a aprehenderme por hacerlo.

   —Ya veo —asintió Kasuka al oír su concisa explicación—. Como se esperaba de ti. Tenías una razón para ello.

   Shizuo hizo una mueca y paseó la mirada por el descampado más allá del puente donde se hallaban.

   —Y tú, ¿has estado bien? Siento no haberte escrito por tanto tiempo.

   —Lo entiendo; salir de la ciudad era algo que necesitabas hacer. Y hemos estado bien por aquí.

   —Gracias, Kasuka —le sonrió un poco, aliviado —. Por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de...? —dejó la pregunta en el aire. Kasuka negó con parsimonia, sin variar su expresión. El mayor de los hermanos contuvo un suspiro.

   —Lo siento, hermano. Lo intenté, pero no conseguí averiguar ninguna pista del paradero de Orihara Izaya. Su propia familia ya no vive donde solía hacerlo.

   —Entiendo.

   —¿Piensas seguir buscándolo?

   Shizuo esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y torció la boca.

   —Es por eso que he venido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sendoukai: Tradicionalmente el tiempo que una geisha pasaba con un cliente era medido con varitas de incienso; estas recibían el nombre de senkoudai y una vez consumida la sesión terminaba.   
> Kabuki: Antiguo teatro japonés donde los personajes femeninos eran también representados por actores hombres.  
> Maiko: Segunda etapa de una aprendiz de geisha.   
> Okiya: Casa de geishas donde solo vivían estas y las aprendices.  
> Mizuage: Ceremonia antigua que tenía lugar cuando una maiko alcanzaba la madurez y estaba lista para convertirse oficialmente en geisha; básicamente su virginidad era ofrecida a un cliente (o a varios de los que frecuentaban la okiya, si la maiko en cuestión era popular) a cambio de una suma de dinero. Fue prohibida tras la segunda guerra mundial y actualmente no se practica, al igual que la venta de niñas a las casas de geishas. Más detalles en los siguientes capítulos.  
> Danna: Cliente habitual que se convertía en protector de una geisha y que solía financiar los costos de la vida de ésta.   
> Yoshiwara: El antiguo barrio rojo de Tokio; su construcción finalizó en 1626 y con un punto de control en su única entrada, llegó a albergar a unas 3.000 prostitutas. Tras la ley anti prostitución de 1957, la zona donde se hallaba se convertiría en un espacio de establecimientos relacionados con el sexo y el entretenimiento.  
> Shikomi: Primera etapa de una aprendiz de geisha.


	3. Cascabel

**Cascabel 3.**

   —Entonces, ¿tú eres Shizuo?

   —Lo soy. Pero, ¿y tú, quién eres?, ¿un conocido de Kasuka? —inquirió confundido—, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

   —¡Menos mal! Creí que me había equivocado con la dirección, después de todo es la primera vez que vengo —. Sonrió con alivio el hombre extraño. Shizuo entornó los ojos y abrió un poco más la puerta para mirarle de arriba abajo.

   —Explícate —. Exigió. Desde lo sucedido con Izaya años atrás, se había vuelto sumamente desconfiado respecto a sujetos desconocidos como aquel. Estrafalarios y salidos aparentemente de la nada.

   —Claro, claro —continuó el otro con el mismo tono relajado de antes. Era moreno y tenía una curiosa y espesa cabellera que casi le llegaba a los hombros —. Kasuka-kun me dijo que buscas un trabajo, y que considerando tus aptitudes probablemente podrías ayudarme en el mío.

   —¿“Aptitudes”? —No pudo adivinar a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo —Espera, ¿cómo dices que te llamas? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me comentó algo acerca de un tipo que vendría.

   —Soy Tom Tanaka —se presentó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—, es un gusto, Shizuo Heiwajima.

   —El gusto es mío. Supongo —contestó de la misma forma después de unos segundos de duda.

   Tras esta seca presentación lo hizo pasar dentro de la casa para escuchar el resto de la historia. Por lo visto Tanaka solía vivir en el mismo barrio que Shizuo y Kasuka -e Izaya también- cuando eran más jóvenes. Shizuo no lo recordaba en lo absoluto, pero considerando su escasa memoria asociativa respecto a nombres y rostros de personas, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

   Le sirvió té y este le contó que al encontrárselo hace unos días en el teatro donde Kasuka trabajaba como actor, este le comentó que su hermano mayor acababa de regresar de un largo viaje y necesitaba empleo. Y que él al ser un prestamista, posiblemente no le vendría mal un ayudante como Shizuo para tratar con ciertos clientes difíciles.

   Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de porque Kasuka le había pedido a ese sujeto ir directamente a verlo en lugar de pedírselo a él.

   —Sólo para que lo sepas —lo cortó de tajo al llegar a esa parte del relato—: desprecio la violencia, y no quiero involucrarme en nada que vaya contra la ley.

   —No necesitas recurrir a la violencia, serías como un guardia personal, ¿comprendes? Y este negocio es completamente legal —le aclaró Tom —. No tienes que aceptar de inmediato, puedes pensártelo unos días.

   Observó el vapor emerger desde su taza de té y meditó acerca de su propuesta. A decir verdad, necesitaba un empleo con urgencia. Tenía ahorros, sí, pero no podía seguir siendo una carga para Kasuka por más tiempo, y si quería dar con Izaya, presentía que tendría que dar algo a cambio.

   Izaya. En algún momento de esos diez años desde que lo perdió, su corazón había empezado a idealizarle; a transformarle en una existencia casi ilusoria. Incluso su risa que antaño le fastidiaba, ahora comenzaba a deslavarse en sus recuerdos.

   Debía ser capaz de encontrarlo antes de perderlo por completo.

   —Está bien. Acepto. —Se rindió ante sí mismo — Trabajaré para usted, señor Tom. No necesito pensarlo más.

   —¿En serio? —algo sorprendido por esa repentina resolución y la formalidad inmediata—, pues bien, en ese caso cuento contigo a partir de ahora, Shizuo.

   El mencionado asintió con aire dubitativo. Su vida se había vuelto paulatinamente problemática tras el -desafortunado- descubrimiento de su prodigiosa fuerza. Sucedió un tiempo después de que Izaya fuese apartado de su vida; su enojo rebasó los límites de lo conocido por un niño de diez años y la manifestación física de ello destruyó una de las paredes de su casa y varios de sus huesos. El detonante fue algo tan pueril como una tonta pelea con su hermano. A partir de ese momento aquella descomunal manifestación de su ira no hizo más que aumentar de intensidad y volverse cada vez más recurrente. Tal parecía que había enloquecido y el dolor que sufriera su cuerpo no bastaba para enfriarle la cabeza. Al poco tiempo los vecinos comenzaron a murmurar que el hijo mayor de los Heiwajima había sido poseído por un demonio y los demás niños dejaron de acercársele también.

   Inclusive el mismo Shizuo llegó a pensar alguna vez que quizás sí fuera objeto de una maldición, aunque no era algo que verdaderamente le preocupara ni quitara el sueño por las noches. No obstante no podía evitar caer en la cuenta de que si tan sólo ese poder latente en él hubiese despertado un poco antes, entonces habría sido capaz de proteger a Izaya ese día. ¿De qué otra manera podría haberle sido útil una fuerza destructiva como ésa, más que para proteger a alguien que le importaba? Shizuo siguió preguntándoselo incluso después de dejar su casa para evitarle a su familia mayores inconvenientes.

   —Creí que habías dicho que odiabas la violencia... —Le comentó Tom Tanaka con tono inseguro una semana después de que aceptara el empleo. Para entonces Shizuo ya había enviado a tres de sus clientes al hospital por hacerlo enojar y además había destruido propiedad privada como daño colateral. Cada día a su lado se transformaba en un espectáculo digno de un circo.

   Incluso cuando Tom estaba al tanto de los rumores que anteriormente circulaban sobre el joven, aquel magnífico despliegue de fuerza bruta superaba cualquier expectativa.

   —Lo siento, yo pagaré los daños —. Se disculpó sinceramente el más joven— No importa cuanto tiempo me tarde.

   —Ah, bueno, no me refería a eso, pero está bien —había temido hacerlo enfadar —. Es sólo que me has sorprendido, es en verdad increíble como tú..., ya sabes.

   —Lo siento.

   —No te disculpes tanto, hombre —palmeó su hombro amistosamente intentando animarlo. De pronto los ojos del moreno se iluminaron al recordar algo —¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvido; esta noche unos conocidos tendrán una pequeña celebración, ¿quisieras venir también? —le dio un ligero codazo y añadió lo último en tono sugerente —: Escuché que asistirán un par de _geishas._

— _¿geishas?_ —Shizuo parpadeó.

   —¿No te entusiasma? Mujeres hermosas en elegantes kimonos para amenizar la cena.

   —No especialmente.

   —¡Ah, Shizuo! —exclamó Tom con frustración ante su rostro impávido —Debes aprender a divertirte un poco, no te hará daño, que eres joven.

   —Hum...

 

**•••••**

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo evitando a la gente, pero no lograba sentirse del todo cómodo en medio de un salón repleto de caras desconocidas, pláticas alegres y risas cordiales. Shizuo había aceptado acompañar a su jefe para no ser descortés; porque la culpa por causarle problemas en el trabajo continuaba corroyéndole las entrañas como termitas hambrientas y también, claro está, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Inclusive Kasuka estuvo de acuerdo y le prestó un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Sin embargo no estaba realmente interesado en entablar conversación con nadie, el ambiente festivo no le sentaba y lo que menos deseaba era enfadarse por algún motivo estúpido y crear un conflicto.

   Aun así, nada más llegar le había sucedido algo inexplicable. Una de las _geishas_ allí presentes había ido a darles la bienvenida y por alguna razón en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Shizuo, se interrumpió a media frase y su semblante pintado de blanco se crispó ligeramente.

   Se sumieron en un curioso silencio. Shizuo le devolvía la mirada con extrañeza. Los brillantes ojos de ella emanaban una agudeza capaz de inmovilizarlo incluso a él en su sitio.

   Sintió como si un recuerdo estuviera a punto de surgir desde los confines de su memoria; sacudido por esa insistente mirada.

   —Oye, Shizuo —le susurró Tom a su lado —, es de mala educación mirar de esa manera a una dama...

   Aquello lo distrajo y el hechizo que dominaba sus sentidos se hizo añicos.

   —¿Qué?

   La joven sonrió imperceptiblemente para sí misma y les interrumpió con voz cálida y cortés.

   —Por favor no se preocupe por eso, señor —les ofreció una leve reverencia para luego señalarles el interior del iluminado recinto con una blanquísima mano —. Síganme por aquí.

   Por el resto de la noche la intriga que aquella muchacha había despertado en él por su forma de observarlo persistió como una espina clavada en su piel. Se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que tal vez ella hubiese sido testigo de alguno de los incidentes en los que se había visto involucrado últimamente en la ciudad y lo hubiese reconocido; eso tenía algo de sentido, pero por alguna razón lo hizo sentirse decepcionado.

   Suspiró sin darse cuenta. El reflejo de la luna creciente era diáfano en el estanque del jardín, la primavera ya se respiraba en el aire y tomaba forma en los brotes del sakura que lo flanqueba desde un lado. Tras haber dejado la bulliciosa habitación a su espalda, Shizuo contemplaba todo aquello con un sereno distanciamiento.

   Inopinadamente un sutil sonido de cascabeles rasgó el velo de su plácido letargo.

   _“¿Cascabeles?"_. Se volteó hacia la dirección del ruido encontrando allí a la misma joven _geisha_ que antes los había recibido. Avanzaba con pasos cortos y discretos sobre unos altísimos _okobo*_ que producían el tintineo propio de un cascabel cada vez que sus pies tocaban la lustrosa madera. Era lo único que delataba su presencia.

   —¿No es algo solitario estar aquí cuando todos festejan dentro—dijo entonces la chica con una voz suave como la seda —, señor?

   En la semioscuridad su rostro maquillado parecía emitir una luminiscencia propia. Su cuello y manos causaban la misma impresión etérea. Vestía un precioso _furisode*_ de seda carmesí con llamativos e intrincados diseños que hicieron pensar a Shizuo en estrellas y lejanas constelaciones. Su cabello profundamente negro estaba peinado de manera impecable y decorado con elegantes _kanzashis*_ y algunos listones _._ Se sintió aturdido por un momento; a decir verdad, era la primera vez que observaba a una _geisha_ con tanta proximidad y no estaba seguro del todo sobre cual era la forma adecuada de dirigirse a una. El señor Tom ya lo había reprendido por mirarla con demasiada fijeza.

   —No es como si tuviese yo algún motivo por el cual festejar —. Soltó al no encontrar mejores palabras. Enseguida se preocupó por quizá haber sonado demasiado displicente, pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha sonrió antes de decir nada.

   —¿Es así? —musitó como para sí misma —Entonces ha de haber asistido por mero compromiso, algo así como yo.

   —Algo así —convino. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que la joven geisha traía entre sus manos una copa de sake. Se la ofreció en silencio y él no tuvo más opción que recibirla, pese a no gustarle el licor.

   Al dar el primer sorbo sus ojos se abrieron un tanto.

   —Esto es...

   Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez con una pizca de autosuficiencia.

   —Al verlo tuve el presentimiento de que no gustaría de bebidas alcohólicas. Se me da bien leer y adivinar lo que piensan los humanos, ¿sabe? Es una habilidad útil en mi trabajo.

   —Con que así es —Shizuo no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre eso. Se le hizo algo extraña la elección de palabras que la muchacha utilizó, pero el dulce brebaje con sabor a frutos rojos le supo tan delicioso que en comparación aquel detalle cayó de inmediato en el olvido para él.

   —Aunque a diferencia de lo que sucede con los otros invitados —continuó la chica nuevamente mirándolo de frente —; no puedo adivinar tan fácilmente lo que usted está pensando.

   —¿En serio? —inquirió sin saber qué más decir. Los ojos de ella poseían un fuerte matiz rojizo, a juego con el carmín de sus labios y de su atuendo. Otra vez capturaban la atención de los suyos, como si buscaran decirle o extraer algo de él desesperadamente.

   —Así es. ¿Por qué será?

   —No tengo idea.

   La joven cortó el contacto visual repentinamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el estanque en calma.

   —Su nombre es Shizuo, ¿cierto? —preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada luego de unos momentos de mutismo.

   Shizuo asintió.

   —Shizuo Heiwajima, para ser exactos. Pero no hay necesidad de seas que tan formal conmigo. Después de todo tan sólo soy un tipo que vino por compromiso —. Y es que tanto formalismo lo hacía sentirse más incómodo de lo que estaba en primer lugar.

   —Un invitado es un invitado, pero si tú lo dices... —su tono ligeramente mordaz removió algo en el subconsciente de Shizuo.

   Tragó y se aclaró la garganta.

   —Ya que sabes mi nombre, ¿puedo saber yo el tuyo también?

   —Ahora me llaman Kanra, sin embargo antes tuve otro nombre. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

   —¿Y cuál es ése...? —sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ambos había ido reduciéndose conforme la plática avanzaba hasta este punto, el aroma del perfume de la chica inundaba el espacio entre los dos. No obstante cuando Kanra abrió la boca para contestar, la puerta corrediza hasta entonces apenas entreabierta a su espalda fue deslizada enérgicamente por alguien desde el interior.

   —¡Kanra! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?, no puedo hacerme cargo yo sola de tantos invitados —exclamó la voz de una mujer sobresaltando a ambos. Se trataba de la otra _geisha,_ una mujer alta y de estilizada figura enfundada en un kimono de colores blanco y rosa.

   —Voy en un momento, Namie —. Se apresuró Kanra en contestar, recuperádose rápidamente de la impresión. Desde que lo conocía, Namie nunca había tenido tanto éxito fastidiando a Izaya como en esos instantes, aunque eso ella nunca lo sabría.

   —Apresúrate —masculló ignorando olímpicamente a Shizuo tras dedicarle una mirada furibunda a Kanra.

   —Como ves, debo volver adentro —Kanra suspiró luego de que Namie volviese a entrar.

   —¿No me dirás cuál es tu verdadero nombre, _Kanra?_ —inquirió cuando ella le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de encaminarse hacia la puerta corrediza un metro adelante. Se rascó la nuca. Una pesada sensación de desaliento se asentaba sobre él, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño gracias a una cubeta de agua helada.

   —Te lo diré, pero no esta noche —sacó de la manga de su _furisode_ una servilleta con los _kanjis_ de su nombre bordados en ella en rojo y se la entregó.

   —Pertenezco a la residencia Awakusu, ubicada en la _hanamachi*_ al este de aquí, no está muy lejos. —Tomó la taza de sus manos y sus pieles se rozaron fugazmente entre sí —¿Vendrás a verme, Shizuo? Estaré esperando. Procura no olvidarme.

   —Oye, espera un poco —pero eso fue todo. La hermosa _geisha_ y la persona que más deseaba encontrar desaparecieron tras el deslizar de la puerta. El suave tintineo de sus pasos fue devorado por el bullicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okobo: Sandalias de aproximadamente 10 centímetros de alto utilizadas por las maikos. Llevan un cascabel dentro, es por eso que cada vez que “Kanra” caminaba Shizuo escuchaba el sonido de cascabeles. La cinta que va entre los dedos cambia de color a medida que el aprendizaje de la maiko avanza; comienzan siendo rojas, luego rosas y finalmente son de color lila (púrpura pálido), vendría siendo ése último el color de las que utiliza Izaya.   
> Furisode: Es el nombre del tipo de kimono elaborado y llamativo en cuanto a diseños utilizado por las maikos. Las mangas suelen ser muy largas, pero conforme el aprendizaje avanza se van acortando.  
> Kanzashi: Especie de horquilla plana forraba en sedas coloridas, de numerosos tamaños, formas y colores.   
> Hanamachi: “Ciudad de flores"; ciudades o más bien barrios autorizados donde estaban ubicadas las casas de geishas y establecimientos relacionados como las casas de té y otros.


	4. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio 4.**

Afirmar que Izaya nunca divagó respecto a un futuro reencuentro con su amigo de la infancia y las posibilidades que podrían desprenderse de eso sería una mentira demasiado grande incluso para él. En el fondo árido de su cínico corazón, la esperanza de que aquello alguna vez sucediera sobrevivía al olvido. Probablemente aunque su mente y alma se corrompieran por completo, un sentimiento tan intrínseco como aquel persistiría cual obsesión. Estaba íntimamente ligado al deseo de recuperar su libertad.

   Lamentaba, sin embargo, que hubiese ocurrido mientras estaba inmerso en su rol de Kanra; cabe aclarar que no esperaba ser reconocido ni mucho menos después de tanto, pero ser visto de esa manera y en tales circunstancias le imposibilitaba cualquier acción; cerraba todos sus caminos. Los grilletes quizás ya no abrazaran sus tobillos, pero aquel disfraz lo encarcelaba de una forma bastante más efectiva. La máscara de belleza y perfección femenina estuvo a punto de ceder en cuanto lo vio; mas consiguió salir airoso y arreglárselas para estar con él a solas por un rato además de incitarle a que le buscara.

   — _Shizu-chan._ —No lo había pronunciado en voz alta en años. Esa noche algo en su interior fue encendido como una flama; sumergido él en un plácido insomnio.

 

**•••••**

 

   Al día siguiente, por supuesto, el precio por soñar despierto con Shizuo se le entregó en bandeja de plata y directamente de manos de su principal carcelero.

   —La decisión está tomada —. Le comunicó Shiki mientras bebían té y contemplaban el jardín en pleno florecimiento desde una de las habitaciones de la casa Awakusu —Tu _mizuage_ tendrá lugar dentro de poco. Las conversaciones con tus mejores clientes y otros interesados ya han comenzado.

   —¿Te cuentas entre esos otros interesados? —se burló Izaya. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y desligado de los modales femeninos rompía las reglas de la casa, pero dado que hablaban ni más ni menos que sobre el ritual de la venta de su cuerpo, aquello no podía importarle menos.

   Su interlocutor ignoró su fútil intento de provocación.

   —En cuanto hayamos seleccionado el cliente te informarán y empezarán oficialmente los preparativos.

   —Ni siquiera tengo derecho de opinar al respecto, eh —musitó como si el asunto no significara nada para él —. Tal como esperaba de ti, señor Shiki. Nunca me decepcionas.

   El mencionado lo miró fijamente, sin variar un ápice su expresión.

   —Durante este tiempo y hasta que la ceremonia acabe, es mejor para ti no intentar nada. Es inútil y sólo conseguirás lastimarte —. Le advirtió —Eres una pieza valiosa de esta _okiya_ y no quiero que eso suceda.

   Izaya sonrió con amargura.

   —Descuida. Tal vez no sea libre, pero todavía poseo sentido común —aseguró condescendiente —. No haré nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme mientras viva.

   Shiki lo observó durante un largo momento antes de levantarse de la mesa.

   —Eso espero, señorita _Kanra._

 

**•••••**

—¿Izaya Orihara?, ¿quién es ése, un artista del teatro? —contestó el hombre tras escucharlo de labios de Shizuo. Era un comerciante del mercado además de ser la undécima persona de los alrededores a quien le preguntaba ese día.

   Shizuo chasqueó la lengua. Una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la sien izquierda, augurio de futuros desastres.

   —No lo creo. Es una persona que necesito encontrar.

   —Ya veo —el tipo se frotó el mentón, aparentemente buscando en sus memorias —. No, disculpa, chico. Nunca oí de alguien con un nombre como ése, y siendo tan extraño, estoy seguro de que me acordaría.

   —Comprendo. Gracias por su tiempo. —Se dio la vuelta con desánimo.

   —¡Espera! ¿No quieres comprar algo de pescado? —le ofreció antes de que se alejara dos pasos —Si quieres te hago una rebaja.

   Shizuo simplemente encogió los hombros y aceptó.

  

**•••••**

   —¿Y esto? —inquirió Tom ante el paquete envuelto en papel que el muchacho le ofrecía.

   —Es pescado. Me lo dieron a mitad de precio —se explicó —. Aunque puede que no esté fresco.

   El moreno echó una ojeada alternadamente a Shizuo y al pescado envuelto en sus manos por unos segundos antes de recibírselo.

   —Ya veo..., ¿puedo preguntarte por qué me pediste que te diera libre la mitad del día?

   Shizuo tomó asiento en el banco de piedra junto a él. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y la plaza estaba semivacía. El cielo nublado presagiaba lluvia.

   —Señor Tom, hay algo que debo decirte.

   —¿Qué? ¿Acaso te casarás? —el joven negó con la cabeza manteniendo la vista fija en la distancia —, ¿entonces?

   —Estoy buscando a alguien —comenzó —. Es la razón de que volviese a esta ciudad. Su nombre es Izaya Orihara y desapareció de aquí hace diez años.

   —¿Diez años? Eso es...

   —Demasiado tiempo, lo sé. Pero es algo que definitivamente tengo que hacer.

   La resolución que denotaba su voz se reflejaba en sus ojos fieros. Ningún cuestionamiento le haría cambiar de parecer.

   —Comprendo, pero, ¿tienes alguna pista por donde empezar? —preguntó con la misma seriedad.

   —Solamente sé el nombre de uno de los bastardos que se lo llevó —. Pronunció apretando los dientes y contrayendo los músculos.

   —Creo que será mejor que me cuentes esta historia desde el principio —se apresuró en decir antes de que la incipiente ira de Shizuo entrara en ebullición.

   Enseguida éste le relató lo que había sucedido una década antes con Izaya. Un rapto que, incluso hasta ahora, no comprendía del todo debido a que incluso cuando se los preguntó, los padres de Izaya se negaron a decirle cualquier cosa referente al tema.

   Su rostro se ensombrecía conforme las palabras resbalaban de sus labios, precipitadas y aciagas tal cual se sentía. Al finalizar estampó su puño derecho contra la superficie pétrea del banco, sacudiéndolo y dejando en él una impresión cóncava y humeante.

   Al escucharlo, Tom se hizo una idea más clara acerca de cual podía ser la verdadera naturaleza de ese “rapto”. Suspiró y se talló el puente de la nariz. Si no escogía sus palabras muy cuidadosamente, podía convertirse él mismo en el foco de aquella furia tórrida. E incluso así era arriesgado.

   —Shizuo..., en este trabajo he tratado con todo tipo de personas —empezó con tono conciliador, casi como si le explicara algo a un niño —, ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, no se trata solamente de los clientes, si no también de los “colegas” o de gente que se dedica a otros tipos de comercio. Siempre suelen haber algunos bastante problemáticos entre ellos.

   Shizuo lo miró con curiosidad y un vestigio de extrañeza.

   —¿Adónde intentas llegar? Por favor sé claro.

   —Está bien —suspiró de nuevo y bajó el volumen de su voz —. Muchas familias que están en la quiebra venden a alguna de sus hijas -o hijos- para cubrir sus deudas. Es algo que nosotros obviamente no practicamos, pero en realidad es muy común.

   —¿Venta...? —atónito —¿Quieres decir que Izaya fue vendido por sus propios padres? —Para alguien naturalmente ingenuo como Shizuo, esa era una noción demasiado atroz que nunca hubiese concebido, aun cuando haya estado presente el día en que el chico fue “raptado” y testificara como sus padres nada hicieron para evitarlo.

   Maldita sea. Aquello comenzaba a cobrar sentido de una forma espantosa. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su pulso.

   —No estoy asegurándolo, claro que no —intentó tranquilizarlo su jefe al percibir su reacción —. Además, Izaya era un chico, ¿cierto? Usualmente ellos prefieren comprar a las niñas para...

   —¿Para qué? —lo instó a proseguir.

   —... Para llevarlas a los burdeles de _Yoshiwara_ y _Yanagibashi*._ O si son más afortunadas, alguna _okiya_ de _geishas_ las comprará. —Terminó de decir sombríamente. 

_—_ Comprendo —. Se puso de pie al instante.

   —¿Eh?

   —Es sólo una posibilidad, pero si voy a esos lugares tal vez lo encuentre —infirió —. En verdad espero no verlo allí... Pero si está en un burdel entonces debo sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Y después podré matar a los tipos que se atrevieron a hacerle eso.

   —¿Matar? ¿Dijiste matar? —En definitiva aquella reacción tampoco era precisamente buena —. Como dije, puede que no fuera ése su caso, no podemos estar seguros. —Nuevamente le intentó apaciguar.

   El joven ya había empezado a caminar.

   —Y por eso iré a asegurarme —. Contestó resuelto —Señor Tom, me temo que tendré que pedirte también el resto del día. Es preciso que vaya ahora mismo. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

   —Está bien... —parpadeó y luego sacudió la cabeza. Realmente era imposible detenerlo; era una tontería equiparable a pretender frenar el avance de un tren con las manos desnudas —Sólo no mates a nadie, ¿quieres? Aunque sea inténtalo.

   —Muchas gracias, de nuevo —. Y se fue rumbo al barrio rojo sin perder más tiempo.

   Una vez le perdió de vista, Tom Tanaka echó un vistazo al pescado envuelto que le había obsequiado.

   —En serio, tal vez habría sido mejor no decirle nada.

 

**•••••**

—Así que básicamente no tengo escapatoria —. Izaya escupió aquello con cinismo a su imagen en el espejo. Entre la espada y la pared. Su vida, o la farsa que constituía su vida se acercaba a un punto sin retorno.

   Aun así, también podía ser esa una oportunidad. El momento propicio por el que cautamente esperó todos esos años de su adolescencia. Untó el pincel en el recipiente pequeño que contenía el maquillaje blanco y empezó a cubrir su piel metódicamente con ligeras pinceladas. Si contaba con suerte, pronto se vería librado de la carga que conllevaba aquel ritual. Pensó en Shizuo; pareciera que incluso él regresaba a su vida en el momento indicado.

   Aunque él probablemente ya hubiese olvidado a Orihara Izaya.

   Su mano se detuvo y su concentración menguó. Soltó el pincel sobre el tocador sin importarle que la madera se ensuciara. En el espejo, su rostro a medio maquillar mostraba una expresión que prefirió ignorar.

   —Todavía necesito un sacrificio, de lo contrario no funcionará.

 

**•••••**

 

   _Yoshiwara_ era un lugar enorme. Tras cruzar la entrada Shizuo se vio inmerso en un mundo desconocido en el que hasta entonces apenas había dedicado algún pensamiento. ¿Realmente se hallaría Izaya en alguna parte de ese colorido y voluptuoso océano de burdeles y otros sitios de similares entretenimientos? La imagen del niño risueño que recordaba apareció ante sus ojos mientras recorría las calles y experimentó una oleada de náuseas al asociarla con semejante entorno.

   En definitiva, mataría a todo aquel que hubiese arrastrado a Izaya a ese sitio.

   Buscó entre sus ropas la caja de cigarrillos. No sabía ni por donde comenzar a preguntar, y cohibirse no le ayudaría precisamente.

   —¿Es una mujer o es un hombre? —inquirió una cortesana que se le acercó cuando le mencionó a Izaya. Vestía un llamativo kimono anaranjado y su maquillaje blanco emulaba al de una geisha, si no fuese por lo recargado de los tonos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y en sus labios. —Es un nombre extraño. Aunque no me importaría que me llamase Izaya Orihara si lo que desea es algo de diversión conmigo.

   La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa incitadora y Shizuo rechazó su invitación dando un paso atrás. Aquella situación se repitió al menos una docena de veces con distintas variaciones (incluso fue abordado por un par de chicos vestidos de mujer); pero a nadie le resultó ni remotamente familiar el nombre de Izaya, ni su antigua descripción. Tampoco tuvo suerte al consultar en los establecimientos.

   Quizás el señor Tom había estado en lo cierto y al ser un chico había sido llevado a otra parte, lo cual le significaba un gran alivio pese a dejarlo otra vez sin pistas. De todas maneras todavía tenía pensado recorrer _Yanagibashi_ para eliminar sospechas.

   Ya había anochecido y se disponía a emprender el viaje de regreso a casa cuando una nueva posibilidad se abrió paso a través de su cansancio. Acababa de meter la mano dentro de sus ropas en busca de otro cigarrillo y cerillas cuando sus dedos tocaron un trozo de tela diferente a la de su vestimenta. Demasiado suave para ser cualquier cosa que no fuera seda. Extrajo aquel fino pedazo de tela para examinarlo; se trataba del pañuelo bordado en rojo e hilo dorado que la joven _geisha_ le había dado hace dos noches.

   —¿Qué tal si él —pensó en voz alta cuando extendía el pequeño pañuelo blanco entre sus manos. El nombre de Kanra lucía bordado en una de las esquinas junto a pétalos de sakura y una especie de enredaderas —... Cambió de nombre?

   Acarició suavemente los _kanjis_ mientras recordaba el rostro de la chica con inusitada claridad y la singular forma en que lo miraba; la manera inexplicable en que habían conectado y el sentimiento de vacío que lo asoló cuando se marchó. No tenía el más mínimo sentido, y sin embargo...

   Volvió a oír el resto de las palabras que su jefe le había dicho previamente.

   _«Si son más afortunadas, alguna okiya de geishas las comprará»._

—No puede ser —se dijo con total incredulidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanagibashi: Así como Yoshiwara, Yanagibashi era otro barrio de placer. Existían burdeles y casas de geishas, entre otros. Tampoco existe actualmente; el dibujo de una horquilla decora el puente del mismo nombre como recordatorio de lo que antes fue.


	5. Rosa roja

**Rosa roja 5.**

—Entonces no lo olvidaste —dijo Kanra en cuanto salió de la residencia para encontrarse con su cliente de esa tarde. Lucía un _furisode_ de predominante color violeta además de una sombrilla de brillante rojo bermellón —, Shizuo Heiwajima. El mencionado había levantado la vista en el momento en que escuchó el sutil tintineo que causaban sus pasos; recorrió su esbelta figura antes de animarse a contestarle.

   —Claro que no —repuso —, dijiste que me dirías tu verdadero nombre y es por eso que he venido.

   Tras la máscara de serenidad de Kanra, Izaya sonrió divertido. Algunas cosas parecían no haber cambiado.

   Caminó hacia él y luego le adelantó.

   —Vayamos a dar un paseo y hablemos de eso, si no será un desperdicio de dinero, ¿no crees?

   Shizuo masculló algo incomprensible y se apresuró en seguirla.

   Atravesaron la _hanamachi_ en silencio, por alguna razón la chica parecía querer alejarse lo máximo posible de la casa de _geishas_ y por su parte Shizuo no la cuestionó. Simplemente se limitó a caminar junto a ella y a mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, apartando la vista en cuanto ella lo sorprendía.

   Finalmente Kanra propuso ir a una casa de té de su elección y Shizuo una vez más la siguió sin protestar. Solamente una vez que estuvieron solos en una de las impolutas habitaciones privadas del recinto la joven le habló con libertad.

   —Es la primera vez que solicitas la compañía de una _maiko,_ ¿no es así?

    —¿ _Maiko?_

 _—_ Aprendiz de _geisha_ —aclaró —, es lo que soy. ¿Decepcionado?

   —No en realidad —quiso añadir algo más, pero no supo qué. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle que comenzaba a sentirse abrumado y ansioso. Le vino la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo, pero no le pareció adecuado hacerlo delante de la _maiko._

—Puedo recitar poesía, tocar el _shamisen*_ y la _shakuhachi*,_ ¿quieres que haga algo de eso para empezar? Puedo pedir prestado un...

   —Preferiría saber más sobre ti —la interrumpió Shizuo bruscamente, impaciente.

   Kanra lo miró largamente sin emitir comentarios.

   —¿Por qué estás tan interesado, simple curiosidad? —Y otra vez sonreía con ligereza.

   —No lo sé. Creo que me recuerdas a alguien —admitió.

   —Ya veo. ¿Dónde está esa persona ahora?

   Su pregunta lo extrañó un tanto. Entornó los párpados y encogió los hombros en parte debido a eso.

   —Si lo supiera...

   —No estarías aquí. —Completó por él, entrelazando las manos bajo su mentón con soltura —¿Acaso me equivoco?

   —Supongo que no.

   —Eres muy honesto.

   —Y tú das demasiadas vueltas.

   —¿Quieres que te lo diga directamente? Porque yo también quisiera que me contaras cosas sobre ti —replicó y enseguida propuso—: Hagamos turnos, ¿te parece? Preguntarás y yo preguntaré cuando haya respondido.

   —De acuerdo —aceptó con simplicidad —. No es como si mi vida fuera interesante o tuviera algo que esconder —. Aunque se dijo a sí mismo que preferiría omitir el detalle de la súper fuerza.

   —¿Quién era el hombre con el que viniste el otro día a la reunión? —Inquirió antes de beber un sorbo de té.

   El joven pestañeó, medianamente aturdido por su rapidez. No le había dado oportunidad de comenzar él con aquello.

   —Mi jefe —respondió, sin embargo siguiéndole el juego. _“Supongo que es mi turno, ¿no?”. S_ e cuestionó —. ¿Te gusta ser una _maiko?_

Kanra sonrió lentamente y su voz bajó una octava al responder:

   — _Lo aborrezco._

Un escalosfrío se deslizó por la espalda de Shizuo ante semejante respuesta. No parecía en absoluto estar bromeando.

   —¿Entonces por qué— pero fue implacablemente interrumpido.

   —¿Hace cuánto que no ves a ésa persona?

   Necesitó de un momento para caer en la cuenta de a quien se refería.

   —Hum... Diez años.

   —Eso es demasiado para esperar a alguien —su voz comenzó a transformarse, pero Shizuo no dio luces de notarlo.

   —¿Desde cuando —tuvo que aclararse la garganta con un poco de té antes de continuar —... Vives allí?

   —Diez años —contestó sin dudar la persona sentada frente a él —. Diez años, cinco meses y veintiún días.

   —Vaya. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su corazón se impulsó de un modo errático a partir de entonces, y bajo la mesa sus manos empezaron a sudar. El ambiente se torno pesado, casi pegajoso a su  alrededor al prolongarse el silencio por unos minutos. Entretanto Kanra colocó y encendió la segunda varita de incienso _senkoudai_ sobre la primera ya consumida.

   —¿Recuerdas el rostro de ése chico? —le increpó súbitamente, antes de que se pudiese recuperar del asalto anterior.

   —Espera, yo nunca dije que... —comenzó a cuestionar, pero al mirarle con más atención su voz se desvaneció por completo.

   No comprendió cómo era posible, pero ante sus ojos se encontraba una persona totalmente diferente de la que había estado hasta hace instantes dentro de ese cuarto impersonal. El maquillaje blanco que camuflaba las delicadas facciones, la mirada intensa que era difícil de evadir; eran exactamente las mismas, no obstante un detalle trascendental acababa de cambiar dotándolas de una nueva esencia.

   Entonces lo supo. Ambas respuestas eran sólo una.

   —Lo recuerdo, es imposible que lo olvide, al igual que su nombre —. Dijo con la mente en blanco, conmocionado.

   —¿Todavía quieres saber cuál es mi nombre, _Shizu-chan?_

Experimentó un caos silencioso. Su mundo entero se desgajó en pedazos y resurgió de los escombros con idéntica celeridad. Sus manos dejaron de sudar y su corazón se ralentizó. El aire impregnado de incienso recuperó su ligereza.

   Al fin fue consciente de que la voz de “Kanra” había dejado de sonar como la de una mujer para adquirir el tono más grave propio de una voz masculina. También su manera de hablar era ahora notoriamente distinta.

   —Izaya —pronunció trabajosamente, sin aliento. Sus ojos se humedecieron y debió entrecerrarlos —, después de todo, eras tú.

   —Ha pasado un tiempo —saludó con una sonrisa aviesa. Sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente también. —Sin embargo, Shizu-chan, ¿qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello?

   Izaya soltó una risa al verlo desconcertarse y después fruncir el ceño.

   —Cállate, acabas de arruinar el momento —. Chasqueo la lengua, no obstante tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa.

   —Parecías a punto de llorar.

   —Igual tú.

   —Definitivamente no —remilgó.

   Lo fulminó con la mirada unos momentos e hizo una mueca. Por último suspiró y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sí al asimilar tal revelación.

   —Nunca pensé verte de esta manera. La otra noche, y hasta ahora no pude darme cuenta —confesó abatido.

   —No esperaba que lo hicieras, nadie podría haberlo hecho —puntualizó —. Y sin embargo estás aquí, lo que significa que fui capaz de despertar tu interés.

   No lo negó. En su lugar desvió la vista y finalmente sacó un cigarrillo. Antes de que pudiera encenderlo, Izaya se inclinó y le arrebató de entre las manos la caja de cerillas.

   —Esto también forma parte de mi acto —explicó mientras lo encendía por él directamente de su boca. La presteza de sus movimientos dejó al joven rubio azorado, de nuevo.

   —No necesitas seguir con eso —farfulló, ruborizado.

   —¿Te desagrada encontrarme convertido en esto? —inquirió Izaya a su vez; ladino, después de un corto silencio.

   shizuo expulsó el humo de sus pulmones antes de responderle.

   —Qué no —dijo con vehemencia —, incluso aunque te hubiese encontrado en _Yoshiwara,_ no me importaría; no es tu culpa, maldición.

   —¿Fuiste a buscarme al barrio rojo? —Genuinamente sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que Shizuo estuviese buscándolo después de tantos años.

   —Me dijeron que los niños que son vendidos por sus familias terminan en ese lugar —. Se explicó, enojándose de sólo pensarlo. Cerró fuertemente el puño —. Pensé que tú, ya sabes. Los mataría y te sacaría de allí. Todavía quiero hacerlo.

   —De modo que sabes que fui vendido —observó —, bueno, es lógico y la única explicación posible. Es mi realidad. Pero, ¿cuándo te volviste tan enérgico? Tenemos mucho de que conversar.

   Izaya le sonrió, mas Shizuo evitó mirarlo. Ciertamente tenían muchas cosas que decirse, y él no era el único que había cambiado fundamentalmente.

   —Izaya, yo tampoco soy el mismo —le dijo, fijando la vista en sus manos —. Un tiempo después de que te llevaran lejos perdí el control de mis emociones y... Desde entonces soy así.

   El joven de cabellos negros vestido como _maiko_ le devolvió la mirada sin entender a qué se refería. Aparte del cabello ahora evidentemente rubio que antes solía ser castaño, no percibía ningún otro detalle fuera de lugar en él. Había crecido hasta superarlo en altura y madurado, obviamente, pero aunque sus facciones se habían vuelto angulosas Izaya todavía seguía encontrando en ellas vestigios del niño que había sido. Por eso no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de Shizu-chan cuando lo vio y oyó su nombre.

   —¿“Así”?

   Lo vio removerse en su lugar. Parecía sumamente incómodo al hablar de ello.

  —Cuando me enfado por algo pierdo el control y destruyo todo a mi alrededor. Mi fuerza, ése es el problema. Es demasiada y no tengo  idea de por qué. Sólo es así.

   —No estoy seguro de comprender, pero —contestó Izaya despacio, tras un lapso breve en que el otro sepultó la humeante colilla en el cenicero sobre la mesa —no parece que estés alardeando. ¿Debería intentar hacerte enfadar para verlo con mis propios ojos?

   —No digas tonterías —espetó, cortante —. No quisiera hacerte daño, no a ti.

   Se pasó una mano por el rostro y frotó su entrecejo, tenso.

   Por primera vez en el día -y en eones- Izaya se había quedado sin palabras. Al final fue el chico de cabellos rubios el que retomó el hilo de la conversación.

   —Sí; soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez imaginé, y aunque normalmente odio serlo, también significa que esta vez podré protegerte —. Afirmó, impetuoso. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos e Izaya creyó sentir su piel hormiguear bajo el espeso maquillaje —. Esto se termina ahora. No dejaré que esos bastardos te utilicen nunca más.

   Parpadeó como saliendo de un trance. Miró entonces hacia su costado y notó como la segunda varilla de incienso estaba casi totalmente consumida. La ceniza se apilaba en el recipiente de fina porcelana.

   ¿Tantos minutos habían transcurrido ya? Incluso el té en sus tazas daba la impresión de haberse enfríado hacía mucho.

   —Se ha extinguido —murmuró.

   —¿Ah?

   —El tiempo de la cita —suspiró —. Debo regresar, si no lo hago será problemático.

   —¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó Shizuo, pasmado —. Acabo de decirte que te sacaré de ese sitio. ¿Lo odias, no es así? No es necesario que vuelvas nunca más, iré a darle una paliza al tal Shiki y...

   —No te precipites, Shizu-chan —lo cortó, con suma calma. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta quedar a un paso de él. Este se apresuró en levantarse —. Pronto seré libre, estoy haciendo las preparaciones para ello. Actuar sin pensar y hacerlo por la fuerza no es una buena opción.

   —¿Preparaciones?, ¿qué demonios estás tramando? —replicó entre ofuscado y confuso —¿qué piensas hacer si te descubren?

   —Confía en mí —dijo simplemente y sonrió —. Algo ya se ha puesto en marcha sin necesidad de que yo intervenga; solamente tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad en cuanto se me presente.

   Shizuo atisbó algo inexplicablemente inquietante y oscuro en el fondo de sus ojos. Dudó. Su mentalidad y sus sentimientos; todo dentro de él se negaba a dejarlo ir nuevamente; empero la fría determinación de Izaya lo contrariaba.

   Refunfuñó entre dientes con exasperación y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado.

   —... ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? —preguntó de improviso con voz contenida —, estas citas son jodidamente costosas.

   Izaya se paró de puntillas y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros; Shizuo pegó un ligero respingo pero finalmente lo miró. Recorrió en silencio la máscara de luna que era su rostro buscando algún resabio del chico que solía ser su amigo. Antes de que su reconocimiento concluyera, el brote de rosa roja que ésa boca asemejaba besó la suya sin llegar a abrirse.

   El tacto suave y ligeramente húmedo debido al maquillaje se grabó en su memoria como si quemara.

   Al menos mientras tuviera vida no lo olvidaría.

   El joven oculto tras el disfraz de _maiko_ se alejó de él con lentitud y dijo como si nada acabase de ocurrir:

   —Espera en la plaza a una calle de aquí cada dos días, debajo de la sombra de un árbol alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Si no aparezco después de treinta minutos, vete. En caso de que algo importante sucediera enviaré a alguien en mí lugar.

   Después de decirle eso se encaminó hacia la puerta corrediza. Shizuo continuaba perdido en el espacio por culpa de su beso.

   —¿Shizu-chan? Es hora de irnos. Apúrate.

**•••••**

Manami deseaba morir.

   La razón detrás de tan dramático anhelo era una cuestión bastante sencilla: desde que poseía la capacidad de reconocerse a sí misma y a su entorno, su vida había sido lamentable. Antes de ser comprada para convertirse en una flor más de la _okiya_ Awakusu había sido huérfana de padre y madre; el cariño y la protección de un hogar propio era un privilegio que nunca conoció. Los familiares que se encargaron de su cuidado hasta entonces tenían suficientes hijos propios y dificultades económicas como para reparar muy a menudo en su existencia, y aunque al menos en la casa de _geishas_ ya no pasaba hambre y tenía un lugar cómodo para dormir por las noches, su perspectiva del mundo no cambió. Con el paso del tiempo solamente descubrió nuevas cosas y personas que detestar, además de a sí misma.

   ¿Por qué tenía que asistir a lecciones extenuantes desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer?, ¿por qué debía ser agradable con hombres cuyas miradas lascivas tanto le repugnaban? Nada de eso tenía el menor sentido. No era más que una marioneta entrenada y bien vestida para ser admirada y complacer; todas dentro de la casa y la _hanamachi_ en general lo eran. Tan insignificantes, fácilmente reemplazables. El amor y la felicidad eran un sueño prohibido sin cabida dentro de su mundo de constante sacrificio y falsedad.

   Por eso decidió que tarde o temprano se suicidaría.

   La única persona dentro de la casa que pudo comprender su _necesidad_ de morir y su profundo desprecio hacia el mundo fue Kanra. Después de sorprenderla llorando un día no solamente escuchó sus más íntimos pensamientos cuando se los confesó; también simpatizó con ellos y le contó acerca de sus propias problemáticas. Así, antes de que se diera cuenta, Kanra se convirtió en su confidente y en la primera persona en que pudo confiar. Incluso al enterarse de que no era realmente una chica (información que sólo algunas personas dentro de la casa conocían), su impresión de ella no cambió, si no que por el contrario la hizo sentirse todavía más unida a ella. La sola idea de su desgracia al ser condenado a vivir fingiendo ser una mujer por exigencia y conveniencia de otros alimentaba su inmenso repudio hacia _la flor y el sauce*._

   Y entonces, llegó el día en que Kanra le pidió un favor. Su amiga, la _maiko_ más solicitada de Awakusu, necesitaba su ayuda para un asunto de importancia capital.

   —No imaginas cuanto lamento tener que pedirte que hagas algo tan peligroso, Manami-chan —le dijo, a ojos de Manami con profunda aflicción —, pero eres la única persona en que puedo confiar. Aun así, entenderé si te niegas.

   El regocijo que experimentó ante esto fue inédito para alguien como ella.

   —No te preocupes por eso —negó la chica y enseguida miró sus ojos, totalmente determinada —. Lo haré. Tan sólo déjalo en mis manos.

   Izaya le agradeció con su mejor sonrisa de artificio. Había encontrado el mejor sacrificio que pudo desear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamisen: Instrumento tradicional japonés de tres cuerdas muy popular entre las geishas, en ocasiones también llamado Sangen.  
> Shakuhachi: Flauta hecha de bambú.  
> La flor y el sauce: Concepto que se usa para englobar el mundo de las geishas y todo lo relacionado con éstas. Es la traducción directa de Karyūkai, palabra utilizada por ellas mismas. En palabras de Mineko Iwasaki, geisha reconocida, son bellas como una flor y a la vez fuertes y flexibles como un sauce.


	6. Mizuage

   **Mizuage 6.**

   Tenía mucho en que pensar.

   Finalmente había dado con Izaya, milagrosamente, y a pesar de éste estar envuelto en circunstancias difíciles se encontraba momentáneamente bien y a salvo; hecho que sin duda era un alivio inconmensurable para Shizuo. Eso no aplacaba en lo absoluto su deseo de moler a golpes a los responsables de todo aquel lío, pero era un muy significado avance. Tenía muchísimas dudas respecto a qué demonios estaría planeando hacer el chico para escapar de las garras de esos tipos, pero fuera lo que fuese, si fallaba simplemente lo arrastraría lejos de las fauces de esa gente sin tanta palabrería y protocolo de por medio. Nunca fue bueno con ese tipo de cosas de todos modos; la paciencia era una virtud en la que recordaba pensar una vez que recuperaba el juicio y el desastre de su carencia ya se extendía ante sus ojos.

   Aun así, ahora el recuerdo de ser besado por Izaya lo distraía más que cualquier otra cosa. De manera intermitente batía sus alas rojas y obnubilada su mente por completo, repercutiendo en su desprotegido corazón. Quería molestarse con el idiota de Izaya por haberle hecho eso, pero algo le impedía sentirse enfadado.

   —Hermano, ¿me estás escuchando? —Kasuka interrumpió su diatriba interna después de no obtener respuesta alguna de su parte.

   —¿Qué?, ¿me dijiste algo, Kasuka? —recibió una inexpresiva pero analítica mirada antes que palabras.

   —Te pregunté si has tenido suerte últimamente en tu búsqueda de Orihara Izaya.

   —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Titubeó. No quería ocultarle cosas a Kasuka, pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que se traían entre manos. Desde su punto de vista era demasiado complicado.

   —Has estado más callado y quejándote menos sobre eso los últimos días —se explicó, ecuánime —. Pensé que quizás algo habría pasado.

   —Con que era eso —. Se sintió descubierto. ¿Tan fácil era de leer? Aunque no esperaba menos de su hermano.

   —Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello.

   Shizuo movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

   —No se trata de eso, Kasuka. Es sólo que —sin pretenderlo echó un vistazo al reloj de cuerda de la pared. Sus ojos casi escapan de sus órbitas y de un salto se levantó de la mesa —¡Mierda! Es tarde. Lo siento, prometo que te lo explicaré, pero ahora debo irme.

   Salió apresuradamente de la pequeña vivienda apenas colocándose los zapatos y registrando el “ve con cuidado, hermano” que Kasuka le dedicó.

   Para encontrarse con Izaya necesitaba atravesar la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos antes de irse al trabajo. Cada dos días, según acordaron. El chico de cabellos negros decía que era primordial evitar levantar sospechas sobre cualquiera de los dos, por lo cual los encuentros debían ser cortos y solamente durante ese horario si no quería que sus movimientos fueran restringidos.

   A Shizuo todo aquello lo exasperaba. Apenas era la segunda vez en que se reunían de esta forma y ya estaba deseando acabar con tal engorro. Necesitaba sacar a Izaya de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas; no estaría tranquilo hasta verlo libre como antes.

   —Sé paciente —fue todo lo que le dijo Izaya entonces, tras llegar a la cita con cinco minutos de retraso. Le hablaba dándole la espalda mientras vigilaba los alrededores, a Shizuo le sorprendía a veces lo increíblemente precavido y meticuloso que era —. Creo que ya están por llegar a un acuerdo, Shizu-chan. Entonces el proceso comenzará y llegará mi oportunidad.

   —¿Pero tú de qué mierda me estás hablando? —empezaba a irritarse con tanta cháchara incomprensible —Habla en un idioma que pueda entender, ¿quieres?

   Izaya rió por lo bajo sin voltearse. Al no ser una cita de trabajo oficial, iba libre del maquillaje tradicional, si bien su peinado era el mismo que le había visto llevar en ocasiones anteriores. Su nuca descubierta despedía un dulce efluvio a flores que a Shizuo empezaba a serle difícil de ignorar.

   —Hablo de la ceremonia de _mizuage*_ que una _maiko_ debe superar antes de convertirse en _geisha_ —le explicó —, un dolor de cabeza, pero tengo un plan para usarla a mi favor.

   —¿Ceremonia? —Inquirió el joven rubio, desconfiado por mero instinto —¿qué clase de ceremonia es ésa?, y ya deja de mirar a todas partes; mírame cuando te hablo, maldición.

   —Puede durar varios días, pero tan sólo es una cuestión social, un trámite aburrido —repusó girándose por fin, despreocupado —. No tiene ninguna importancia para mí.

   De ningún modo podía decirle a Shizuo que dicha ceremonia conllevaba la venta de su cuerpo al mejor postor; no al menos hasta el momento indicado. Incluso si se enterara en aquel preciso instante y lograra apaciguar su cólera, era imposible para él ganar la subasta, desde todos los aspectos.

   —¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

   —Lo es. ¿Qué más podría ser?

   Shizuo encogió los hombros, dubitativo.

   —Como sea —dijo por último —, si todo sale mal lo haremos a mí manera.

   E Izaya sonrió. La imagen de sus labios estirándose trajo a la vida la de éstos cubriendo los suyos. Desvió la vista, avergonzado.

   —Oye, sobre lo que —empezó a decir en un murmullo, hasta que el otro lo interrumpió.

   —Tengo que irme.

   —¿Tan pronto? —Justo cuando finalmente encontró el valor suficiente para tocar el tema.

   El chico de cabellos oscuros suspiró con malestar, no es como si le apeteciera regresar de todas maneras; mas no tenía alternativa. Harían preguntas innecesarias si tardaba demasiado visitando supuestamente a la costurera.

   —Hablaremos sobre eso la próxima vez —aseguró.

   Se despidieron discretamente e Izaya se alejó con premura sin mirar atrás. Shizuo recargó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol y suspiró al ver su figura desvanecerse al doblar la esquina.

   Siempre terminaba desvaneciéndose enfrente de sus ojos, una y otra vez. Seguía siendo incapaz de retener su efímera existencia. Pensó que si lo abrazaba, tal vez se fundiría entre sus brazos, convertido en minúsculas partículas de polvo. Demasiado leve; incapaz de resistir el peso de su ser absurdamente fuerte.

   Dos días más tarde, Izaya no se presentó en el punto de encuentro. Esperó y comenzando a impacientarse, fumó un cigarrillo detrás de otro, hasta que cuando finalmente se rindió y dio la vuelta para marcharse pensando en qué hacer a continuación, una chica se le acercó sin que lo notara en primer momento.

   Se detuvo frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. Vestía un _furisode_ similar a los que solía usar Izaya y su peinado también correspondía con el de una _maiko._

—¿Eres Shizuo Heiwajima? —Le preguntó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con aire reticente.

   —Lo soy. —Shizuo supuso que aquella debía ser la persona que Izaya dijo que enviaría en caso de no poder asistir él y necesitara comunicarse.

   —Traigo un mensaje de Kanra. —Le informó confirmando sus pensamientos —: _«La ceremonia de Mizuage comenzará mañana. Partiendo desde entonces, ven nuevamente al séptimo día después del atardecer»._ Eso es todo.

   Concluido el mensaje, la joven cuya identidad era desconocida para Shizuo le dio la espalda dispuesta a volver por donde había venido.

   —Detente ahí un poco, ¿qué se supone que significa...? —Ella le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

   —Significa justamente eso: vuelve dentro de siete días contando desde mañana. Hasta entonces, el _mizuage_ le impedirá venir aquí. En su momento lo entenderás, si decides venir a la _hanamachi._ —Y se marchó dejándole con más dudas que respuestas.

   ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder? Shizuo experimentó nuevamente aquella sensación de desconfianza que la sola mención de la ceremonia ésa le inspiró la primera vez que escuchó de ella de boca de Izaya.

   Antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, su mano izquierda se aferró al poste de una farola. El profundo chasquido remeció los cimientos y finalmente cedió bajó su poderoso agarre. Se preguntó si verdaderamente podía confiar en Izaya, no obstante, en ese momento vaciló y en consecuencia su mano se abrió con torpeza.

   Quizás el mundo entero se hundía en la incertidumbre, pero todavía seguía en pie la promesa que le había hecho; a él y a sí mismo.

 

  **•••••**

 

Acorde a sus predicciones, la resolución sobre cuándo y quién efectuaría su _mizuage_ cayó más temprano que tarde encima de sus hombros. La popularidad era un arma de doble filo al fin y al cabo: en breve acabaría cortando su cabeza o bien, en su defecto, las cadenas invisibles de su esclavitud. Dependería de su astucia y habilidad utilizarla como un factor más para inclinar la balanza en su favor; y en caso de que el resultado no le fuera beneficioso, al menos se aseguraría de darle un buen espectáculo a la opinión pública.

   La misma reacción de Shizu-chan, imprevisible para Izaya, podría alterar el desenlace. Incluso cuando envió a Manami para hacerle saber una parte de la verdad, no podía estar del todo seguro de que esperaría hasta el último día para presentarse. Hasta entonces todo lo que podía hacer era desempeñar su papel como si no caminara al filo de un precipicio.

   La identidad e historia del hombre que se encargaría de realizar la “desfloración ritual” era irrelevante. Un tipo adinerado en busca de un nuevo trofeo que presumir ante sus amistades; tanto que no le importaría que éste no fuese uno femenino. Una tradición de tiempos pretéritos que guardaba la finalidad de demostrarle de una vez por definitiva que su vida no le pertenecía, que podía ser fácilmente alquilada o vendida al mejor precio. Ése era el verdadero mensaje que Shiki esperaba grabar en su cerebro con toda esta puesta en escena.

   Pues bien, echaría mano de todo lo habido en su repertorio para prolongar la _ceremonia_ durante siete días; entretendría a ese sujeto hasta el hartazgo antes de permitirle siquiera tocarlo, y al séptimo día ejecutaría la última fase de su plan. La noche de la culminación abriría una única brecha para hacerlo.

   —¿De verdad no quieres intentarlo esta misma noche? —le interrogó Manami por tercera vez durante la mañana del Primer Día. Debía repartir pequeñas ofrendas de dulces y flores en las principales tiendas de la _hanamachi_ como parte de la tradición, y la joven se había ofrecido a ayudarle para poder conversar a solas —Pienso que es peligroso esperar tanto. ¿Qué harás si ese hombre intenta forzarte?

   —Estaré bien, Manami-chan, ya he pensado en eso. —Contestó rebosante de calma y confianza en sí mismo entretanto saludaba con una sonrisa a una anciana que pasaba por ahí —No soy tan tan débil como parezco, pero en cualquier caso he preparado una contramedida, si es que la situación se complicara.

   Manami le dirigió una mirada renuente. Pese a todo Izaya no le había contado todos los detalles de su estrategia, mucho menos sus reales motivos, aunque eso ella no lo imaginaba. Era tan sólo un peón bien dispuesto en el lugar propicio para ser utilizado.

   —No lo pienses demasiado. Ya verás que dentro de poco ambos seremos libres.

**•••••**

—No necesitas esforzarte tanto con eso, Kanra-chan —lo interrumpió a la mitad de la segunda pieza que tocaba en _shamisen._ Los hábiles dedos cesaron momentáneamente sus movimientos sobre las cuerdas y el sonido de la música se detuvo —. Quiero decir, se supone que debemos conocernos mejor, ¿cierto? En estos días...

   Con semblante insondable, Izaya tras el atuendo de Kanra dejó el instrumento encima de su regazo con suma delicadeza. El intenso aroma del incienso saturaba el ambiente dentro de la habitación.

   —Vaya, ¿parece que me estoy esforzando para tocar correctamente? — infirió falsamente preocupado —Temo que entonces he fallado.

   El hombre frente a él se apresuró en desmentir aquello.

   —No quise decir eso, en absoluto. Tocas maravillosamente; nunca oí nada igual. Tu música es encantadora tal cual lo eres tú.

   —Señor —lo llamó con una suave sonrisa —, quisiera deleitarlo con mis habilidades durante estos días juntos; solamente así me sentiré digna de culminar este ritual —bajó la mirada con humildad —. De otro modo siento que no lo merezco.

   Pareció conmovido con su actuación; incluso aunque aquel sujeto sabía perfectamente que bajo los adornos y las sedas Kanra era un hombre. Quizás precisamente por aquello sus ojos brillaban de manera tan enfermiza cuando se paseaban por su cuerpo.

   —Por supuesto —repuso aquel con excesiva complacencia —. Anhelo conocer _todo_ de ti.

   Vaya pervertido, se dijo Izaya antes de esconder su orgullo y agradecer su infinita comprensión. Tomó nuevamente el _shamisen_ para continuar con su pequeño recital improvisado. El rostro de Shizuo se deslizó en su mente y estuvo a punto de esbozar una expresión de fastidio y pura frustración.

   Iba a ser una larga, muy larga semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizuage: Ya se ha explicado dentro de la misma historia y en las notas de otro capítulo lo que implicaba el mizuage de una maiko; verdaderamente podía durar hasta una semana, no era algo de una sola noche y ya está, durante ese tiempo interactuaban y la maiko se acostumbraba a la situación. Se dice incluso que el cliente (mizuage-danna como le llamaban) comenzaba lubricándola con los dedos untados en clara de huevo los primeros días, hasta finalmente consumarlo. Aparte de eso, cuanto más se pagara por el mizuage de una maiko más exitosa se creía que sería su carrera como geisha.


	7. Ilusorio

   **Ilusorio 7.**

Observó el reluciente filo de la daga durante unos minutos antes de tallarla cuidadosamente con el dedo. Finalmente era el día número siete de la ceremonia de _mizuage_ y su crepúsculo aún incipiente se avecinaba desde el otro lado de la ventana abierta. Supuestamente estaba alistándose para recibir al hombre en la habitación contigua donde se llevaría a cabo la culminación del ritual; que no era otra cosa más que ser poseído gracias al derecho adquirido mediante una buena suma de dinero. Izaya sonrió y fue presa de un sentimiento ambiguo entre el desdén y la más profunda admiración; los seres humanos eran encantadores hasta en lo más intrínseco de su idiotez. Gustaban de urdir enrevesados y absurdos sistemas, similares a telas de araña sólo para acabar atrapados por estos mismos al final. Triste y fascinante, pensó Izaya al alzar el cuchillo y acercarlo a su cabeza. Los amaba, pero decidió que de ningún modo sería devorado por sus contradictorios principios.

   La cascada de cabello negro como la noche danzó a su alrededor mientras cortaba a diestra y siniestra tan velozmente como podía. Por años soñó con hacerlo y ahora debía darse prisa, un total fastidio. Al menos poseía la suficiente habilidad como para no cortarse la piel accidentalmente.

   Alguien tocó la puerta dos veces cuando terminaba de cambiarse. Era Manami y venía a averiguar si ya había terminado y estaba listo para comenzar (o acabar) con todo aquello. La joven vestía el elegante _furisode_ de color azul con estampado floral que le pertenecía a Kanra y sus ojos irradiaban una determinación feroz.

   _Sorprendentemente aterradora,_ Izaya le entregó la daga y esta enseguida se la guardó en el ancho _obi_ del kimono.

   —Es tiempo de que me vaya —anunció el chico de ahora cortos cabellos negros. Vestido con una yukata negra y sandalias bajas, sería irreconocible para aquellos que lo conocían únicamente en su faceta de _maiko_ —. No has olvidado lo que te dije, ¿cierto? Tomarás mi lugar, pero la decisión de qué es lo que harás una vez que él te vea es tuya.

   —No necesitas decírmelo de nuevo, ya lo he decidido —repuso la chica con terquedad —. Es nuestro final y de ninguna manera pienso arruinarlo.

   —Eres increíble, Manami-chan —la elogió mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y sonreía complacido —. Si es que existe otra vida después de esta, encontrémonos allá y divirtámonos de nuevo.

   Se deslizó sobre la ventana y bajó ágilmente por ella hasta el oscurecido jardín trasero. Aguzó los sentidos y se enfrascó en desplazarse entre los arbustos hasta el límite de la residencia. Nadie deambulaba por los alrededores, de manera que pudo dejar la propiedad sin mayores sobresaltos.

   Entonces, echó a correr.

   Cómo solía hacer de niño en compañía de Shizuo, corrió junto al camino sin mirar ni una sola vez lo que dejaba atrás. El viento fresco lamiendo su rostro y colándose dentro de sus ropas ligeras simbolizó para Izaya la cúspide de su renacimiento. Las pequeñas alforjas llenas de dinero, cosidas a conciencia en las costuras interiores de su vestimenta, se bamboleaban contra sus piernas, pero nada lo detuvo.

   Kanra acababa de morir e Izaya Orihara volvía a nacer. Lo único que faltaba para que la gloria fuera completamente suya era reunirse con Shizuo.

 

**•••••**

No mucho tiempo después, Manami aguardaba en lugar de Izaya dentro de la habitación seleccionada para la consumación del acto. El cómodo recinto estaba casi completamente en penumbras; tan sólo una lámpara de aceite colgada de un biombo junto a uno de los muros proyectaba un halo de cálida luz sobre el _tatami._ Camuflada con el aroma del incienso, una fragancia desconocida se desprendía de las paredes mismas.

   En el momento en que la puerta corrediza que conectaba la habitación con el pasillo se deslizó, Manami, que permanecía dándole la espalda y envuelta en las sombras, sustrajo la daga que hasta entonces guardaba dentro del _obi_ dorado de su kimono. Ciñó sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura negra hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron; y acto seguido, la ocultó dentro de la larga manga del _furisode._

Tal como “Kanra” le había indicado antes de irse, era su elección llevar aquello hasta el extremo que quería; en el caso contrario, podía simplemente crear una distracción y escapar también. Sin embargo, huir carecía de sentido para ella. Su único anhelo era abrazar el vacío y volverse una con él hasta olvidar sus propios pensamientos y tribulaciones.

   Los pasos se acercaron hasta su posición. Contuvo el aliento, pero no tenía dudas ni motivos por los cuales arrepentirse o dar marcha atrás.

   — _Kanra-chan_ —dijo la voz de un hombro entrado en años cerca de su nuca. Percibió un ligero efluvio alcohólico —, ¿estás lista para...?

   La mano de aquel se posó sobre el hombro delgado de la joven que permanecía sentada en la moqueta, instándola a girarse en su dirección. Ésta lo hizo y el sujeto finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en presencia de la chica equivocada.

   —¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Inquirió entre confuso y fastidiado. Entrecerró los ojos con la intención de ver su rostro más claramente —¿Dónde está Kanra?

   Sin atender a ninguna de sus dos preguntas, Manami se levantó del suelo. Exhaló profundamente y echó un vistazo a la puerta y después a la lámpara colgante del biombo. Todo estaba bien, podía hacerlo. Acabaría con todo.

   Alzó el brazo derecho descubriendo la daga que su mano sostenía, sin quitarle la vista de encima al tipo que tenía frente a sí.

   —Te agradezco esta oportunidad, Kanra —. Musitó para nadie más que sí misma. Esbozó una aciaga sonrisa, imperceptible en la tenue oscuridad. —Es más de lo que hubiese podido desear.

   —¿Qué mierda estás balbuceando ahí? —Intentó sujetarla por el brazo, no obstante la joven fue más veloz y esgrimió el filo del cuchillo contra él antes de dar un paso al costado y alejarse un palmo. Un corte superficial se abrió en su rostro —¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! ¡Zorra!

   Enfurecido, se lanzó en contra de Manami. Ésta se dirigía entonces hacia el biombo donde descansaba la lamparilla, a metro y medio del lugar donde había estado de pie hace instantes. Desgraciadamente fue derribada sobre el _tatami_ antes de poder llegar hasta allí y hacerse con ella.

   Forcejearon. Como era lógico, el individuo superaba en fuerza a Manami; la única ventaja que ella poseía era el cuchillo que todavía portaba en su mano derecha. Entre insultos y maldiciones intentó extrangularla mientras ella se removía incansablemente bajo su peso. De un momento a otro se quedó petrificado, reducido al segundo justo en que la chica enterraba la afilada daga en su costado.

   —¡Tú...! —Liberó su garganta para llevarse instintivamente las manos a la herida propia donde la sangre manaba ahora en libertad —Voy a matarte..., no sabes con quién te has metido, t-tú...

   Manami lo pateó en el rostro tan fuertemente como su atuendo le permitió maniobrar las piernas. Con eso terminó de quitárselo de encima, y entre ligeras toses se levantó. Se limpió las manos sucias de sangre ajena en la preciosa seda del kimono y se dispuso a retomar la tarea antes interrumpida.

   Descolgó la lámpara del biombo, y dándole una vez más la espalda al hombre tendido sobre el piso, aventó la misma contra la pared que la enfrentaba, con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado fue instantáneo: al impactar con el muro que ella misma se había encargado previamente de rociar con aceite combustible, la pequeña flama estalló y creció infernalmente en cuestión de segundos.

   Se propagó más deprisa de lo que hubo calculado; alcanzando el techo y lamiendo las paredes contiguas igualmente bañadas en aceite en menos de dos minutos. Por poco no le da tiempo suficiente para arrastrar la mesa ubicada cerca del futón, justo en el centro, hasta la puerta por donde había entrado el hombre, volcando en el proceso el cuenco que contenía un par de huevos crudos para el ritual. De la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín ya se había encargado: desde el comienzo estaba obstruida por el otro biombo perteneciente a ésa habitación.

   Las muchachas en las otras dependencias de la casa Awakusu no tardarían en advertir el humo, antes de que el incendio fuera plenamente visible desde el exterior. Si no fuese porque en un acuerdo tácito se mantenían lejos para darles la debida privacidad esa noche, ya hubiesen acudido ante el escándalo. Sabiendo todo esto, Manami recogió el cuchillo ensangrentado y tomó asiento en el centro del cuarto para realizar la última parte de su ritual personal. Descubrió sus brazos y trazó cortes en ambas muñecas, para después terminar por recostarse de espaldas junto al cuerpo del cliente de Kanra.

   Pronto el sofocante calor aunado al humo tóxico la envió a las profundidades de la inconsciencia; incluso antes que la pérdida de sangre. El superfluo pensamiento de lo irónico que era que aquello pareciera un suicidio de amantes la hizo sonreír mentalmente por última vez, antes de ser devorada por el vacío que tanto ansió.

 

**•••••**

Shizuo iba en camino hacia la _hanamachi_ cuando escuchó acerca del incendio. La noche del Séptimo Día de la ceremonia de Izaya había caído hacía no mucho y él se dirigía a toda prisa para reunirse con el chico de cabellos negros; tal cual éste le indicó que hiciera en el mensaje que la joven _maiko_ le transmitió el pasado día en la plaza. Se alarmó a sobremanera. Antes de que lo notara, muchas otras personas corrían en la misma dirección que tomaba él, pues al parecer la situación era grave. Una espesa columna de humo se alzaba en la distancia hacia el límpido cielo nocturno, cubriendo las estrellas.

   El origen provenía exactamente de la casa de _geishas_ donde Izaya vivía. En cuanto se percató de ello, sintió cómo su corazón se contraía de manera dolorosa dentro de su pecho. Era perentorio llegar antes que cualquiera y encontrarlo.

   —¿Adónde piensas que vas? —Una voz tranquila que parecía completamente ajena al caos imperante en su mente y a su alrededor le detuvo en el momento mismo en que iba a echar a correr también —La persona que buscas no se encuentra ahí. Date la vuelta para que puedas comprobarlo tú mismo.

   Como si no hubiese reconocido ya su voz, el joven rubio hizo lo que se le pidió sin objetar nada. La impresión que le causó su nueva imagen esfumó las palabras que pensaba pronunciar. Parpadeó varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a ello, estupefacto.

   —Izaya, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero no atino a decir más. Se había habituado a verlo vestido de _maiko_ con todo y maquillaje incluido, no obstante el chico que le sostenía la mirada en esos momentos lucía totalmente diferente de eso. Sus cabellos negros eran cortos; enmarcaban su rostro con afiladas puntas, su vestimenta discreta se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo a ojos de Shizuo y su piel era pálida por sí misma sin necesidad de estuco alguno.

   Se veía como un hombre joven absolutamente normal.

   —Me he librado de ese espantoso peinado y del pesado atuendo. He vuelto a ser lo que nunca debí dejar de ser —explicó y su sonrisa rezumó desagrado al referirse a aquello —¿No te gusta?, ¿es que preferías verme disfrazado de chica, Shizu-chan?

   —De ningún modo —repuso enseguida —, pero no entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí así?

   Izaya negó parsimoniosamente con la cabeza antes de responder.

   —Supongo que Manami-chan decidió hacerlo a lo grande después de todo; como esperaba de ella —dijo, confundiendo todavía más a Shizuo —. Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero debemos irnos de este lugar. Es peligroso seguir aquí.

   —De acuerdo —contestó, algo inseguro, ni bien lo siguió con premura fuera de la _hanamachi_ en cuanto empezó a andar.

   Dejaron atrás el barrio plagado de _okiyas_ y casas de té, momentáneamente conmocionado por el suceso del incendio ocurrido en la casa Awakusu. Una vez dieron con una callejuela apartada y solitaria, Izaya se detuvo y le miró de soslayo.

   —Te mentí, Shizu-chan —confesó, volviéndose del todo hacia él —; la ceremonia de _mizuage_ es en realidad sobre acostarse con un sujeto que ha pagado un precio alto por esa “pureza”. Las chicas no pueden negarse ni elegir con quien desean hacerlo, bastante cruel, ¿no te parece?

   —Entonces tú... —Su mandíbula se tensó y su sien comenzó a palpitar espontáneamente. Su pulso se disparó —¡¿Qué es lo que te hicieron, Izaya?! —Gritó y lo sujetó por los hombros enjutos, desesperado. —Dime quién lo hizo y lo mataré, te aseguro que lo haré. ¡Se arrepentirá... !

   El chico de cabellos oscuros colocó delicadamente las manos sobre las suyas.

   —No sucedió. Escapé y estoy perfectamente bien, ¿ves? —Dijo despacio con voz tranquilizadora —No te exaltes.

   Shizuo lo contempló fijamente por varios segundos, cómo si intentara comprender lo que le decía. Finalmente su expresión desencajada se relajó en parte y bajó sus brazos.

   —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Le reprendió entonces. —Te habría sacado de allí de inmediato.

   —Eso no habría funcionado —replicó Izaya cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho —. Kanra debía morir de una vez y para siempre, como ha ocurrido esta noche. Era la única forma que tenía de recuperar mi libertad.

   —¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Explotó —¿Qué demonios pasó en ese lugar? Necesito que me expliques esto desde el principio.

   Izaya tomó aire y se dispuso a contarle la verdad tras su fuga, sin ambages ni medias tintas.

   —Esta noche cambié de lugar con alguien y escapé; esa chica se hizo pasar por mí y enfrentó a ese tipo. Ella, que deseaba morir más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, fue el mejor peón y sacrificio que pude haber hallado. Ha realizado un espectáculo que supera mis expectativas —. Relató con creciente entusiasmo —. También engañé a unos cuantos de mis clientes para que me dieran dinero, haciéndoles creer que escaparía con ellos esta noche. Deben seguir esperándome en el muelle, tal vez. ¿Por que me miras así, Shizu-chan? He hecho todo lo que debía hacer. Durante mucho tiempo esperé la llegada de este día, la ocasión perfecta para utilizar en su contra el esperpento que han creído era mi existencia —Su voz se elevaba debido a la emoción y sus ojos destellaban con crueldad. Una imagen espeluznante de Izaya que Shizuo jamás había visto antes —¡Y he vencido! —Proclamó, extático, extendiendo los brazos.

   Debatiéndose entre el horror y la más absoluta incredulidad, Shizuo lo miraba como a una aparición, o en cualquier caso como algo imposible y ridículo. Simplemente no era capaz de creer que el chico travieso cuyo recuerdo abrazó durante años y que le había salvado en determinados momentos de su vida, hubiese crecido para convertirse en el ser maquiavélico y embebido de sí mismo que ahora tenía delante de sí; que como un demonio se jactaba de sus fechorías.

   Le dio la espalda y se talló enérgicamente el rostro con las manos, como si luchara por despertarse de un mal sueño; y es que así era. No podía estar pasándole aquello; era demasiado terrible, demasiado injusto.

   —Izaya, tú... —Masculló, turbado —¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos? ¿Por qué no me dejaste salvarte?

  _«¿Por qué?»_

Se detuvo en el momento de espetar lo último y blandió su puño de acero contra el muro. Izaya observó en silencio cómo una grieta se abría desde el epicentro del impacto hasta tocar el suelo.

   —Yo no te reconozco.

   El chico moreno cerró las manos fuertemente a sus costados; quiso reír, pero contrariamente a sus ideas un suspiro cansino escapó de su boca. Se sintió repentinamente extenuado, ésa sola frase le había golpeado cual objeto contundente en más de un sentido.

   —¿Qué no me reconoces, dices? —Inquirió no sin cierta dureza, medianamente escéptico —Tú, de entre todas las personas, ¿vas a juzgarme? —Se llevó la diestra a la cabeza con lentitud. Sonrió con pesadumbre. —Estuviste cuando fui vendido, pero no lo comprendes en absoluto. Ellos quisieron que olvidara quien era, limitarme a ser una mercancía sin pensamientos ni deseos propios, pero yo no lo olvidé. Nunca dejé de pensar en la vida que tuve.

   Exhaló profundamente; su nula respuesta decía más que cualquier palabra. Dio un paso hacia el frente y escrutó su nuca, su mirada vuelta un desastre de sentimientos confusos y desazón. La necesidad imperiosa de ser reconocido por quien era se mezclaba con la desesperanza y el disgusto.

   —Soy Orihara Izaya —espetó, llevándose la mano al pecho y estrujando la tela de su ropa entre los dedos —. Soy la clase de sujeto egoísta y ruin que un hombre ingenuo y bondadoso como tú jamás podrá aceptar, ahora lo sé. Soy la basura que se conoce a sí mismo y ama a los humanos sin distinción; puedo mentirle al mundo entero y no pretendo reformarme, es lo que elegí. No lamento ser de esta calaña ni mis acciones pasadas o futuras, pero aun así, incluso con todo esto —su voz se desvaneció en un suspiro ahogado. Ahora se recargaba contra la espalda de Shizuo, oprimiendo en él uno de sus puños. Sentía una soga ceñir su garganta, pero tan sólo eran sus emociones contenidas a punto de estallar y consumirle desde dentro —... Quisiera estar contigo. Pero no puedo ser nuevamente algo que no soy. Lo siento, Shizu-chan; no soy el hombre que pensaste que era. No lo fui ni lo seré.

   En lo que dura un latido, Shizuo reaccionó. Al tiempo en que el cuerpo menudo de Izaya se agitaba contra su espalda en un estado más allá del posible consuelo, tuvo una revelación. Recordó al pequeño Izaya de nueve años cuyo rostro asustado había visto una década antes. En ese entonces parecía temer más por él al verlo allí, en medio de esa pesadilla, que por sí mismo.

   El Izaya ilusorio de sus ensoñaciones se desvanecía como simple bruma barrida por el sol; jamás podría tenerlo entre sus brazos. Comprendió, sin embargo, que el Izaya que sufría y temía al ser abandonado por su propia familia a un destino incierto, su primer amigo al cual no pudo proteger y prometió salvar, tan humano e imperfecto, le necesitaba y estaba allí, justo al alcance de sus manos.

   Y Shizuo, por su parte, lo necesitaba en demasía.

   Se giró inmediatamente, sobresaltando a su antiguo amigo de cabellos oscuros. Éste intentó retroceder con el rostro bajo, casi trastabillando, mas no se lo permitió. Lo sostuvo con una delicadeza que le era ajena y acarició los pómulos con sus pulgares, sorprendiéndolos ligeramente húmedos. Juntó ambas cabezas, y de ese modo permanecieron sumidos en el silencio por unos momentos. Izaya finalmente se superpuso a la sorpresa para sostener sus manos, vacilante.

   —No te abandonaré. Jamás lo haré, Izaya —. Juró desde el fondo de su alma.


	8. Afortunado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por seguirla hasta aquí y por sus comentarios.

   **Afortunado 8**

**•**

 

Un prado. Extenso, a las afueras de la ciudad, con una pequeña cabaña cercana a la linde del bosque en uno de sus extremos. Era ya pasada la medianoche cuando arribaron y entonces el cielo carente de nubes deslumbraba con su inmensidad estrellada. El humo procedente del incendio en la casa de _geishas_ provocado por Manami no era distinguible desde ahí.

   A Izaya lo embargaba la emoción de quien ha estado encarcelado por años lejos de la luz del sol. Nunca antes había visto algo semejante desde su ventana de barrotes de oro. Alzó la mano frente a su rostro y cubrió con ella la gélida luz de una luna casi llena. Los recuerdos de sus años de infante afloraron desde el pozo de sus memorias y se sintió transportado en el tiempo hacia épocas mejores.

   Le preocupaba la posibilidad de despertar de un instante a otro con grilletes de hierro en los tobillos.

   —Hey —lo llamó Shizuo desde la realidad tangible —. Hace algo de frío, entremos ya de una vez.

   De pie contra el umbral de madera rústica de su hogar temporal, perfecto en su simpleza. Izaya no pudo evitar quedársele mirando absorto hasta que los ojos le ardieron ligeramente.

   Era como pasar de un sueño a otro sin cruzar fronteras de desvelo.

   —¿Estás bien? —El joven rubio posó la mano sobre su cabeza. Al no recibir respuesta ni reacción de su parte se le había aproximado, preocupado —Izaya.

   —Lo estoy —contestó con seguridad, volviendo de ese lapso taciturno. Bajo su toque y mirada era imposible que no lo estuviera —, ¿eres capáz de romper cadenas y grilletes de hierro con tus manos, Shizu-chan? —Preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

   El atractivo rostro de Shizuo reflejó extrañeza.

   —¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

   —Sólo quiero saber, vamos.

   Como siempre Shizuo era reacio a hablar sobre el tema de su -para él- innecesaria fuerza. Su boca se torció hacia un lado, pero finalmente soltó en un murmullo:

   —Supongo que podría. Las farolas y los árboles no han sido problema hasta ahora.

   Izaya se abstubo de mostrarse sorprendido y simplemente sonrió. Algún día sería testigo de aquello, se dijo.

   —En ese caso no hay nada que temer.

   —¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

   —Por supuesto —se encaminó hacia la cabaña con renovado entusiasmo.

   —Bueno, siempre has sido un bicho raro —repuso Shizuo encogiendo los hombros.

   —¿Qué dices? No lo soy.

   —Siempre has sido como una pulga saltarina e impredecible, así que supongo que no debo sorprenderme —puntualizó sonriendo al ver su ceño fruncirse.

   —Ah, no me creo que digas eso —se quejó dramáticamente —. Lastimas mi corazón. Las pulgas no son especialmente interesantes.

   —¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

   —Pues claro —Observó el interior de la cabaña. El polvo cubría la mayoría de las superficies y los escasos muebles percudidos por los años, pero poseía una habitación además de la sala pequeña con cocina a leña y del cuarto de baño. Las cosas que habían logrado reunir para pasar la noche, además de unas cuantas provisiones suficientes para dos o tres días estaban apiladas en una de las esquinas sobre el _tatami_. —¿Cómo es que conocías este lugar?

   —Me he quedado aquí un par de veces, la primera vez que me fui de casa y ahora al llegar a la ciudad —dijo rascándose la nuca —. Suelen hospedarse extranjeros últimamente, pero por lo visto nadie ha venido aquí desde que me fui. Es útil como lugar de paso.

   —Bien. Nos quedaremos hasta que estemos seguros de que no están buscándome —Se dejó caer descuidadamente sobre el futón que Shizuo había dispuesto previamente en el suelo —¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a tu trabajo? —Inquirió alzando la cabeza, tras un breve intervalo de mutismo.

   —Ya le dejé un mensaje al señor Tom con Kasuka —suspiró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado, con la espalda recargada en la pared —. Aunque iré a hablarlo con él personalmente después.

   —Ya veo.

   Otra vez se quedó contemplándolo sin decir nada, con la diferencia de que esta vez Shizuo le correspondió el gesto durante largo tiempo. La certeza de que por vez primera desde su reencuentro no serían interrumpidos caló hondo dentro de sus mentes, dando paso a un sinnúmero de hasta entonces insospechadas posibilidades.

   —Deberíamos dormir, has de estar cansado después de todo esto —Shizuo cortó el flujo de su silencioso intercambio de ideas, bajando la mirada al piso. Sin embargo Izaya ya había sucumbido a la expectativa de pasar la noche juntos, y en ese momento ya se levantaba para ir a hincarse a su lado.

   —He estado dormido por muchísimo tiempo —contestó con espontaneidad, inclinándose sobre él —, y ahora que por fin estoy despierto, todo lo que quiero es vivir, Shizu-chan. Quiero olvidar estos diez años de letargo y la existencia del mañana, ¿comprendes lo que digo? —Nuevamente sus ojos ardían bajo la espesa capa de pestañas negras; tal cual lo hicieron aquella primera noche en que los vio después de tanto tiempo. Irradiaban una sensualidad que nada tenía que ver con el disfraz de _maiko_ que solía llevar, si no que provenía del interior que otros creían haber asesinado.

   Shizuo tragó hondamente y sus manos actuaron por cuenta propia; con el tacto de una pluma recorrió su mentón hasta sus labios cuya esquina izquierda acarició mientras con el otro brazo buscaba sostener su cintura. El deseo de besarlo se le hacía imperioso; mas también su timidez e inexperiencia mermaban considerablemente su confianza, y como la vez anterior, fue Izaya el que dio el primer paso.

   Compartieron un beso lento con ansias de reconocerse el uno al otro mediante el roce suave de sus labios. Izaya quería devorar y ser devorado como si el mundo bajo sus pies fuera a terminarse de súbito; Shizuo en cambio se mostraba más prudente en sus incursiones, si bien disfrutaba inmensamente de la calidez de su boca. Una parte de él no le permitía entregarse por completo a las delicias que el joven de cabellos negros le ofrecía en bandeja, pues temía perder el control sobre sí mismo y acabar lastimándolo sin querer.

   Izaya se sentó sobre su regazo, y pasando los brazos tras su cuello, juntó su cuerpo al suyo tanto como le fue posible. El joven rubio lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos, y repartiendo besos ahora por el contorno de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, comenzó a tomarle el ritmo a la situación. No resistió la tentación de morder ligeramente la piel fina e inmaculada, y en lugar de una queja o un reclamo todo lo que recibió fue un suspiro fervoroso. Oía el retumbar del corazón propio vuelto uno con el ajeno; el espacio parecía haberse reducido drásticamente entorno a ambos y el dulce aroma de Izaya comenzaba a enturbiarle la mente. La excitación iba en aumento impulsada por cada beso y caricia sesgada por la ropa. Y entonces, Izaya agitó las caderas sobre su entrepierna en un arrebato de audacia que le costó que la voz se le quebrara a medio suspiro. Como si necesitase de más razones para querer desnudarle y silenciar su juicio.

   —No quiero lastimarte —. Confesó cuando el chico moreno le instó a trasladarse al futón y continuar ahí. Tenía una ligera idea acerca de cómo dos hombres podían hacer el amor, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el peligro que su fuerza desproporcionada representaría en algo tan delicado como eso. Ése era el principal motivo de que evitara el contacto cercano con la gente, y de que nunca hubiese estado envuelto en un encuentro íntimo como aquel hasta entonces.

   No obstante Izaya no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente; empezó a desatar el _obi_ de su propia yukata en tanto le replicaba con una confianza que haría dudar a cualquiera:

   —No lo harás, esto no tiene nada que ver con arrancar farolas o derribar paredes. El sexo es algo completamente distinto —se puso de pie inusitadamente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Le dio la espalda entretanto continuaba deshaciéndose de su atuendo justo frente a sus ojos —. Quiero hacerlo contigo, Shizu-chan. Incluso si es riesgoso y resulta ser doloroso, no voy a arrepentirme.

   La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Izaya a la tenue luz del par de lámparas de aceite fue tanto o más elocuente que su argumento. Shizuo repasó con la vista concienzudamente desde su nuca hasta sus tobillos mientras se incorporaba y acortaba la escasa distancia que lo separaba de él.

   —Eres demasiado temerario —murmuró apoyando el mentón entre su hombro y su cuello. Envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y sus dedos se precipitaron a bajar libremente por el vientre plano hasta casi rozar la incipiente erección entre sus piernas. Izaya se agitó silenciosamente y quiso girarse para quedar nuevamente frente a frente, pero Shizuo lo retuvo un momento más antes de soltarlo. Inspiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones de su fragancia particular hasta la embriaguez y el autoconvencimiento de que todo iría bien.

   —Es una de mis muchas virtudes —. Bromeó Izaya y empezó a abrir la yukata de su contraparte, dejando al descubierto parte del atezado pecho. Shizuo le atrajo hacia sí tomando su rostro e interrumpiendo sus acciones para besarlo, al tiempo en que presionaba con sus dedos suavemente una de sus mejillas de melocotón.

   Después de algunas maniobras finalmente terminaron recostados sobre la colcha del futón. Con los cuerpos entrelazados y las respiraciones convulsas se precipitaron hacia el límite de lo conocido por ambos; descubriendo en el camino nuevas formas de besar y de sentir. El placer mutuo convergiendo en cada fricción íntima.

   Escurriéndose entre sus piernas, Shizuo se encargó de memorizar la forma de las marcadas clavículas bajo su lengua, el pecho, y las costillas en movimiento. Descendió por su abdomen deshaciéndose en atenciones según la reacción que despertaba en cada lugar que descubría. Atacó con ímpetu las zonas erógenas y las deliciosas caderas se alzaron para él. En ese punto Izaya dejó de seguir con la vista lo que hacía y se perdió en el techo, era también su primera vez por lo que se dijo que su bochorno estaba justificado. Con cierta torpeza, Shizuo abarcó el pene con su boca, y de esa forma lentamente le prodigó más placer del que el chico de cabellos negros podría haberse dado a sí mismo o haber imaginado.

    La tensión en su cuerpo esbelto crecía; iba a culminar dentro de poco, pero aún les aguardaba el acto principal y el joven rubio no podía esperar mucho más. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de proceder sin herirlo? Saboreaba el interior de uno de los lozanos muslos cuando por su mente cruzó una osada idea.

   Abriendo sus piernas tanto como pudo y sosteniendo en alto sus caderas, dio con el lugar indicado. Le dedicó húmedos besos buscando aligerar la férrea defensa que los músculos contraídos formaban contra su lengua; entretanto el propio Izaya se exaltaba y debatía entre desgastar la colcha con las uñas y soltar malas palabras con voz entrecortada. Hizo ambas cosas al final, y Shizuo pensó con cierta ironía que en definitiva aquello no se parecía en nada a derribar un muro de ladrillos. Por primera vez en su corta vida su fuerza le era completamente inútil para superar una barrera.

   Cuando aquel apretado capullo de músculos comenzó a ceder ante sus envites, se aventuró a deslizar dentro uno de sus dedos en lugar de su lengua. La presión alrededor de él lo hizo divagar, pero se esmeró en expandir la zona lo máximo posible. Aumentó el número y tras un tiempo y unos cuantos movimientos tentativos, el cuerpo de Izaya dio una placentera sacudida. Al parecer no iba tan mal encaminado, pese a sólo estar improvisando. Lo oyó mascullar entre dientes que se diera prisa y finalmente se dispuso a ello.

   —Izaya... —El mencionado lo abrazó con premura. El nerviosismo era compartido. Sin embargo Shizuo buscó sus ojos una última vez para asegurarse, y entonces, guiando su miembro con su mano, fue internándose dentro de él con una lentitud que le hizo apretar los dientes y temblar.

   Estático, tan sólo su pecho se movía en busca de aire, chocando contra el de Shizuo. Éste besaba sus mejillas, labios y frente erráticamente; intentaba evadirlo del dolor que sabía estaba sufriendo mientras luchaba consigo mismo para ser paciente y aguardar a que pasara lo peor. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en alguien tan confiable? No venía al caso, pero Izaya se lamentó no haber estado allí para verlo, entretanto su cuerpo se consumía silenciosamente por el calor trepidante que emanaba desde él hacia su propio interior. Normalmente odiaba el dolor, pero aquello era bastante diferente; el cuerpo de Shizuo era duro como piedra, y aun así estaba imbuido de una energía flamígera que disipaba sus pensamientos y encendía su libido sin ser siquiera consciente de lo que provocaba, cual desastre natural. No existía forma de que se echara para atrás o lo lamentase.

   Inusitadamente Izaya se inclinó y le robó el aliento con un beso voraz, cansado de estarse quieto. Sus piernas se convirtieron en las cadenas que lo ataron a su cuerpo, y sin esperar más, empezó a mecerse por cuenta propia. Las consecuencias inmediatas de su accionar lo hicieron olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre por unos instantes; con un gruñido amortiguado por sus labios, Shizuo se entregó a la tarea encomendada y prosiguió el movimiento que le había marcado. Levantó su cintura con un brazo y se impulsó con el otro, aparentemente sin esfuerzo alguno. Puro instinto animal. En un segundo iluminado Izaya vibró escandalosamente al ritmo de sus percusiones. Impelido ante la descarga de placer y dolor, gritó y rasguñó su nuca, tampoco quiso quedarse atrás. Juntaron sus frentes y se encaminaron el uno al otro hacia el último destino.

 

**•••••**

   Al despertar, Izaya se sintió extrañado y fuera de lugar. Fue un lapso insignificante, pero en cuanto reconoció el tejado bajo y oscuro de la casa y rememoró los importantísimos eventos de la noche anterior, se sintió aliviado. Los hábitos eran hábitos, pero si dependía de él se desharía de las costumbres que lo ataban a Kanra y a la casa de _geishas_ (como la sensación persistente de dormir con la cabeza sobre una estrecha _omaku*_ para no estropearse el peinado, por ejemplo) tan rápido como pudiese. Los reemplazaría con otros más interesantes y placenteros; como el de sentirse rodeado por la calidez del cuerpo de Shizuo cerca del suyo antes de siquiera abrir los ojos por la mañana, tal cual sucedía en ese momento.

   Su pesado brazo descansaba encima de su cadera; Izaya lo apartó ligeramente al voltearse hacia él para quedar frente a frente con su semblante durmiente. Justo como pensó antes de que intimaran horas atrás, no podía estar ciento por ciento seguro de estar completamente a salvo estando allí, pero si podía aferrarse continuamente al presente estando con Shizuo, no lamentaría nada posteriormente, pasara lo que pasara.

   Presionó la punta de su dedo contra la frente lisa de su curioso amante. La recién recuperada libertad le oprimía el corazón con su hambre incontrolable de nuevas experiencias. Parte del niño que Shizuo conoció seguía sin madurar, por muy perversa que fuera la otra mitad de su ser.

   —¿Mmm? —Su rostro se arrugó, pues comenzaba a despertar también —¿Ya estás despierto? —. Bostezo contra su palma y parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocarlo mejor —¿... Te sientes bien?

   —Eso creo —. Contestó sin más. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y lo suponía adolorido en ciertas partes, pero no era nada de gravedad —. Nunca había compartido el futón con alguien —Observó entonces —. Es en verdad pequeño.

   —Podemos conseguir otro —su voz de oía somnolienta.

   —Entonces no sería divertido.

   —Como quieras.

   —Aunque pensándolo mejor, también lo sería meterme en el tuyo a mitad de la noche para hacerlo.

   Shizuo profirió un bufido y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con el dedo índice.

   —¡Ah! ¡Eso duele! —Se quejó Izaya de inmediato, revolviéndose y llevando sus manos a la zona, lo que despertó nuevos puntos de palpitante dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que un nimio golpe en la frente pudiera doler tanto si era Shizuo el perpetrador —¡Shizu-chan! Golpeas demasiado fuerte.

   El aludido se incorporó y lo miró sin comprender.

   —Solamente fue un toque —. Se miró la mano. Tal vez se había excedido sin notarlo.

   El chico moreno le dio la espalda y se embutió nuevamente debajo de la manta.

   —Al menos intenta consolarme, ¿quieres? —Masculló, malicioso.

   El otro suspiró de nuevo antes de volver a rescostarse a su lado y abrazarlo desde atrás.

   —Ya deja de gritar, aún debe de ser temprano —dijo besando la parte posterior de su cuello. Lentamente talló a ciegas con sus dedos la frente enrojecida.

   —No es como si alguien fuera a oírnos.

   —Eres demasiado escandaloso, Izaya-kun —. Suspiró. La risa del joven chico reberveró contra su pecho desnudo.

   —Anoche no parecía molestarte eso.

   —Y tampoco conoces la vergüenza —mordió su hombro.

   —¡Auch! Idiota —le asestó un codazo y obtuvo a cambio un gruñido ambiguo —. Incluso eso duele más de lo que debería. Te has convertido en una existencia de lo más extraña desde aquel entonces, querido Shizu-chan.

   No hubo contestación alguna. Tan sólo la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo le hizo saber una vez más que entraba en terrenos delicados.

   —Como sea, estaremos bien incluso si no eres humano —. Repuso después con la confianza de quien vislumbra un sinfín de oportunidades —¿Shizu-chan? —Miró su rostro de soslayo y advirtió que había vuelto a caer dormido.

 

**•••••**

—Entonces, iré a casa a hablar con Kasuka y a buscar algunas cosas, volveré pronto —. Le anunció nuevamente aunque no fuera necesario. Ya lo habían acordado en la mañana durante el desayuno e incluso la noche anterior. Shizuo se mostraba renuente a dejarlo allí solo; quizás temiera que fuese a desaparecer si lo perdía de vista por un momento, o que  alguien más pudiese hallar ese lugar —. Tal vez podrías, ya sabes, venir también —se rascó la cabeza y su boca se torció hacia un lado con disconformidad —, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo, Izaya? De seguro Kasuka se alegrará de verte después de tanto tiempo. —Preguntó al fin.

   Izaya recordaba lejanamente al chico menor de los Heiwajima. Era sumamente callado y algunas veces salía a jugar con ellos, pero en sus memorias su imagen era imprecisa y eclipsada por la de Shizuo. De todos modos tenía sendas dudas de que éste fuese a alegrarse especialmente porque su hermano dejara todo atrás para estar con un tipo que acababa de huir de una casa de _geishas_ luego de estafar a un par de personas. Nuevamente Shizuo pecaba de ingenuo al creerlo así, aunque por otro lado, si consideraba las vicisitudes por las que ambos pasaron hasta ahora y su historia, Izaya no podía culparlo por no querer separarse de su lado todavía.

   —Prefiero esperar aquí —se negó y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa baja de la sala donde también dormían. Llevaban tres días hospedándose en aquella cabaña olvidada, disfrutando de su improvisada luna de miel y ciertamente se sentía como en casa. Carecían de mayores comodidades, pero no le hubiese importado pasar allí una temporada más larga. No era muy diferente de acampar —. Ya te acompañaré la próxima vez, pon en orden tus asuntos y ya iremos a divertirnos.

   —¿Crees que estén buscándote?

   Por la forma en que pronunció estas palabras, Izaya tuvo que girarse hacia atrás para ver su rostro. Allí estaba otra vez esa temible expresión que presagiaba caos y destrucción para quien osara enfrentarle; el joven de cabellos negros comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquella indómita faceta suya. Le divertía y generaba curiosidad la manera en que las venas de su frente sobresalían tras su piel.

   —Relájate, ¿quieres? Tan sólo mírame —atrajo su atención antes de que terminara rompiendo algo por pura frustración —; no serían capaces de reconocerme tan fácilmente ahora. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez debería decolorarme el cabello como hiciste tú —. Se repasó el mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar, pareció meditarlo seriamente durante unos instantes —¿Qué piensas?, ¿me quedaría bien el cabello rubio? Sin duda eso les dificultaría más averiguar quién soy.

   Su ocurrencia surtió efecto sobre Shizuo; el espectro de la ira desapareció de su fas y por unos momentos quedó en blanco ante el inesperado cambio de tema de la conversación. Enseguida profirió un bufido. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomo a sus labios y acarició la cabeza de Izaya sin más.

   —De ninguna manera, ni lo pienses —se agachó para darle un beso antes de partir. Izaya lo asió por el cuello y prolongó el contacto unos segundos más —. Volveré pronto. —Prometió otra vez, ahora rozándose con sus labios.

   —Y entonces podremos continuar esto. —Le incitó el chico de oscuros cabellos. Deslizó una mano por el pecho del joven rubio para reafirmar su deseo de que así fuera. Shizuo evitó a propósito su lasciva y penetrante mirada, y se apartó de él antes de que la tentación hiciera mella en su ya de por sí era escaso autocontrol. Para ello no se requería demasiado, de todas formas.

   Una vez que se hubo ido, Izaya se levantó del sitio donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la habitación desocupada. Se entretuvo por largo tiempo husmeando entre las cosas que encontró allí; un baúl polvoriento que contenía un par de libros de páginas amarillentas, escritos en una lengua desconocida para él; una especie de armario con algunas prendas raídas, entre otras cosas de menor importancia. Como bien le comentó Shizuo, era obvio que los últimos huéspedes de ese lugar habían sido foráneos. Mientras acariciaba aquellas páginas que no podía leer, Izaya se preguntó vagamente qué clase de personas serían ésas, procedentes de tierras que solamente había visto en mapas y libros. El país había autorizado la entrada a la corriente occidental hacía pocos años, pero la sociedad de _La_ _flor y el sauce_ se mantenía estrictamente al margen de toda influencia externa y cambio cultural. Siendo así, nunca tuvo oportunidad de observarlos desde cerca.

   Mientras pensaba en ello y en cuanto le gustaba la idea de visitar tierras lejanas en compañía de Shizuo, decidió guardar las alforjas con el dinero dentro del baúl. El joven rubio continuaba negándose a utilizar el dinero que había obtenido mediante engaños: puede que hubiese sido capaz de permanecer con él incluso tras conocer su verdadera naturaleza, pero seguía siendo demasiado tozudo y honesto como para aceptar eso también de buenas a primeras. Le irritaba el sólo hecho de verlo, por lo cual dedujo que lo mejor sería ponerlo lejos de su vista hasta que dejaran la casa o lograra convencerlo de usarlo en su beneficio. Aunado a que lo necesitaban, no era como si Izaya no se hubiese esforzado para engatusar a esos hombres y conseguir que se lo dieran; las últimas dos semanas había empleado toda su energía y talento en esa tarea y en su estrategia en general. Inclusive acudió al doble de celebraciones y citas de trabajo que de costumbre, con el fin único de cautivar mejores presas.

   Afianzar la confianza de Manami, alguien que repudiaba a todo aquel que la rodease por el mero hecho de respirar el mismo aire, de acuerdo a sus propósitos, tampoco fue del todo sencillo. Por supuesto que la chica siempre creyó que Izaya compartía sus mismos sentimientos y por ende también planeaba suicidarse; de hecho, una vez que consiguió que se abriera completamente a él, pareció creerse a pies juntillas la historia de que abrumado por su inminente _mizuage,_ su único deseo era perecer de una vez por todas junto a Shizuo, el amante con el que nunca podría estar mientras viviera fingiendo ser una _geisha._ Lo último no era un auténtico embuste, pero ni en sus antiguas pesadillas habría considerado la idea de saltar abrazados hacia el fondo de un acantilado. Cuando lo veía bajo esa luz, se daba cuenta de que a pesar de las desdichas pasadas era un tipo afortunado. Reencontrarse con Shizuo sin que lo buscara, conocer a Manami, la ocasión idónea para mandar al adefesio de Kanra directo al olvido; era absurdamente afortunado sin merecerlo.

   Distraído en estas remembranzas y en la certeza de que necesitaban conseguir una escoba para despejar todo ese polvo centenario que cada tanto lo hacía estornudar, oyó el inusitado crujido que emitía la puerta de la cabaña cada vez que alguien la abría. Calculaba que Shizuo se habría marchado hacía ya más de una hora; y pese a la distancia, no le extrañó que ya estuviese de vuelta, tomando en cuenta sus aprensiones.

   —Bienvenido a casa —le recibió animadamente en tanto dejaba la habitación contigua —, ¿sabes? Debemos conseguir una escoba cuanto antes, claro, eso a no ser que ya nos mar— se interrumpió abruptamente en el segundo mismo en que sus ojos se desviaron a la entrada, al cruzar el dintel de la puerta del cuarto. Luego de la sorpresa inicial de ver a aquel hombre en la reducida sala de estar, su expresión se endureció sin dejar traslucir nada.

   —Veo que te has adaptado bastante rápido a tu nuevo entorno —. Afirmó Shiki, la personificación del peor panorama posible, ojeando minuciosamente el interior de la cabaña de estilo tradicional, hasta finalmente detenerse en Izaya, de pie a menos de dos metros de él. Enarcó una ceja cuando cruzaron miradas —Imagino que debe ser una decepción para ti que sea yo en lugar de tu acompañante.

   —De modo que me encontraste —. Se resignó Izaya con un levísimo encogimiento de hombros —. Y yo que creía que no llegarías hasta aquí. Esta vez en verdad has superado mis expectativas, Shiki-san.

   —Diría lo mismo —se le aproximó unos pasos. La frialdad de sus ojos era exactamente la misma que Izaya venía viendo desde el primer día. —Supuse que intentarías algo a pesar de mis advertencias, pero honestamente no creí que el niño que rescate de la pobreza me traicionaría por completo, que rompería todas las reglas. ¿Tienes siquiera una idea de lo que has hecho, _Izaya?_ —Y su fría cólera, una muy diferente a la de Shizuo, se dejó sentir en el tono y manera en que enfatizó su nombre —Incluso si acabo contigo en este mismo momento, no sería suficiente para borrar tu ultraje a las tradiciones.

   El chico de cabellos negros como el carbón no se amedrentó. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; para la terrible situación en que se hallaba su postura seguía siendo despreocupada.

   —Lo llamas rescate, yo prefiero llamarlo esclavitud. Cuestión de perspectiva —. Replicó un tanto sarcástico. De inmediato la incipiente sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios y su mirada cobró mayor agudeza —. Lo lamento, señor Shiki. No pude convertirme en la perfecta muñeca japonesa que quisiste hacer de mí; nunca lo deseé y al final mi verdadero yo pudo más. Incluso si mi vida pende de un hilo ahora, no regresaré contigo a ser encadenado por sedas y grilletes. Prefiero ser asesinado aquí.

   En el pesado silencio que siguió a su respuesta, Shiki esbozó una mueca similar a una sonrisa cruel. Y después, con la velocidad de una serpiente al envolver el cuerpo blando de un ratón, su mano alcanzó la garganta de Izaya. Sus dedos se cerraron a su alrededor y le empujó fuertemente contra la pared. Los pies del chico se despegaron unos centímetros del suelo.

   Izaya rodeó su mano con las propias mientras sus piernas se sacudían, pero era inútil. Si bien no poseía la fuerza bestial de Shizuo, el hombre que manejaba la _okiya_ detrás de escena era bastante más fuerte que él. Extrangularle hasta la muerte o romper su cuello no era difícil en lo absoluto para Shiki.

   Emitió un quejido ahogado, el aire comenzaba a acabársele y la presión se incrementaba. Su cara se contrajo.

   —El incendio consumió dos cuartas partes de la residencia —le informó en tanto sus dedos se clavaban en la carne suave del muchacho —, pero milagrosamente, solamente hubo una víctima: la joven que te ayudó. Aunque por poco asesina a tu cliente de _mizuage_. La vida de éste todavía corre peligro.

   Era el fin, comprendió. De otra manera no tenía sentido que le contase esas cosas. Iba a perder la consciencia por la escasez de oxígeno y después su corazón dejaría de latir si Shiki así lo quería. No obstante, seguía sintiéndose sumamente afortunado, y es que había sido capaz de estar con Shizuo y conocer el significado de enamorarse, además de recuperar la tan deseada libertad. Por todo ello su vida estaba justificada ante sus ojos.

   _«Shizu-chan»._ No poder estar más tiempo con él era el único arrepentimiento que albergaba en diecinueve años de existencia.

   Sus ojos estaban por cerrarse en tanto su consciencia oscilaba cuando la garra de acero en su cuello desapareció; en consecuencia, cayó al suelo cual costal de papas. Tosía profusamente cuando el zapato de su verdugo aplastó su rostro contra el piso.

   —Sin embargo, para el mundo Kanra ha muerto, como seguramente era tu intención —confidenció aquel, asestándole una certera patada en las costillas. Izaya se revolvió adolorido y recibió un pisotón en la espalda —. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió, pero se cree que quién falleció en el incendio fue Kanra. Además de mí, sólo las mujeres de la residencia y el cliente saben que quien murió fue Manami, pero para todos los efectos tú ya no existes. He pasado los últimos tres días registrando sitios como éste hasta finalmente dar contigo, ¿te imaginas por qué?

   Todavía despatarrado en el suelo, Izaya alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en él; un destello defiante ardía en sus pupilas. Escupió un poco de sangre antes de contestar.

   —Supongo que para castigarme y después matarme de una vez por todas.

   —Y ya he dicho que eso no bastaría, mocoso —se acuclilló y aferró dolorosamente sus cortos cabellos —. He venido más que nada para recuperar el dinero que tan habilidosamente obtuviste de tus clientes. ¿Pensabas que no me enteraría? Sé que es al menos una fortuna pequeña, una que vale más que una vida insignificante como la tuya, así que ya puedes comenzar a hablar.

   —No tengo la menor idea de lo que me cuentas.

   —¿Quieres vivir o no, Izaya? Si me dices por las buenas donde lo escondiste, te dejaré ir.

   —No tiene sentido que lo haga; estoy seguro de que registrarás a fondo este lugar aunque te lo diga, sólo para asegurarte de que no oculto algo más.

   El hombre mayor tiró con más fuerza de su cabello, arrancándole un gemido de dolor antes de soltarle bruscamente e incorporarse.

   —Cometí un error contigo —se alejó rumbo al cuarto donde antes había estado Izaya —; debí castrarte apenas te compré.

   Se quedó tendido sobre la sucia madera mientras oía a Shiki inspeccionar la habitación de arriba abajo. En su condición era más inteligente aguardar, aunque no pudiese evitar que encontrase su dinero dentro del baúl. ¿Qué pasaría si Shizuo llegase en esos momentos? Una parte de él quería ver la catástrofe y apostarlo todo, y otra más prudente esperaba que Shiki se marchase antes de que eso sucediese.

   Instantes después el ruido procedente del otro lado de la delgada pared cesó y los pasos regresaron a la sala. Izaya alzó la vista y tal como esperaba, Shiki sostenía en una mano sus alforjas.

   —¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? —le increpó.

   —¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mi cómplice se llevara el resto consigo.

   Shiki Haruya pasó por alto su sardónica respuesta y sopesó el interior del par de bolsas unidas por una cuerda. Decidió que contenían más menos la cantidad que los clientes le habían reportado como robada por Kanra.

   Las cerró y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta aún abierta, ahorrándose un último vistazo hacia el chico recostado sobre el suelo.

   —Lárgate de aquí, tienes dos días para hacerlo. Y si alguna vez te atreves a volver a esta ciudad, ten por seguro que será tu fin.  —le ordenó, ecuánime, antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabaña tras de sí.

   A pocos metros de la austera morada, Shiki se cruzó con un hombre. Cabellos curiosamente rubios y altura considerable; algo en sus jóvenes facciones le resultó vagamente familiar, un recuerdo vano carente de importancia. Continuó su camino dejándole atrás y descartando prontamente el pensamiento.

   Shizuo en cambio, se detuvo con un desagradable presentimiento naciéndole del pecho. Ese tipo, su cara; se trataba de alguien que estuvo seguro de haber visto antes y que era perentorio recordar cuándo y dónde con exactitud. Una daga invisible atravesó su corazón al momento de caer en la cuenta de quien era ese hombre.

   —¡Izaya! —El grito le salió ahogado por la hórrida impresión. Salvó en un par de zancadas la distancia que le separaba de la cabaña. La puerta salió volando libre de sus goznes al ser empujada con tanta fuerza.

   Halló a Izaya sentado sobre el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared.

   —Hey —le llamó éste como si nada ocurriera. Había sangre en la comisura de su boca y su labio estaba roto. Un sombra violácea adornaba su mejilla, entre arañazos menos notorios. En un instante el joven de cabellos claros estuvo a su lado; dejó caer en cualquier parte la bolsa que había traído desde casa y se dedicó a examinarlo desde cerca frenéticamente.

   —¿Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta? ¡Maldición! Acabo de encontrármelo allá afuera.

   —Solamente me golpeó un poco, estaré bien —dijo e intentó levantarse, sosteniéndose costado con el brazo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo del todo, Shizuo ya cargaba con su peso entre los brazos y lo conducía hacia la esterilla junto a la mesa y el futón —. No es necesario que... Ah, como sea. Iba a matarme pero se conformó con llevarse mi dinero. Supongo que tenía prisa, fue muy considerado, ¿no crees?

   —Voy a matarlo. Si parto ahora todavía puedo alcanzarlo y— Shizuo ya estaba mirando hacia el hueco que la puerta arrancada había dejado, cuando la pálida mano de Izaya se posó en su mejilla y lo instó a que voltease a verlo nuevamente.

   —¿Adónde quieres llegar haciendo eso? Olvida al señor Shiki, tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre algo —le dijo sosteniendo entonces su rostro entre las manos. Permanecía sentado sobre el viejo _tatami_ mientras Shizuo se hincaba frente a él.

   —Izaya... —el fuego en sus ojos se extinguió lentamente. Acarició despacio y suavemente las muñecas del aludido —Primero tenemos que curarte eso.

   Se levantó luego de verlo asentir y se dispuso a reunir algunas cosas para ello. Después de extraer un poco de agua desde el pozo ubicado detrás de la casa que utilizaban desde el comienzo de su estancia allí, se encargó de enjugar las heridas de su rostro con un pañuelo húmedo. Mientras lo hacía, Izaya le contó sobre la amenaza de Shiki respecto a su estadía ahí y  en la ciudad.

   —Entonces debemos irnos —concluyó Shizuo sin darle vueltas al asunto.

   —No, Shizu-chan: yo debo irme, pero tú no estás obligado a hacerlo también.

   El chico rubio dejó sobre la mesa el pañuelo blanco salpicado de pequeñas manchas de sangre y le miró como si acabase de hablar en un lenguaje desconocido.

   —¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que iré contigo. Eso si es que no acabo antes con ese maldito bastardo y nos olvidamos de todo esto.

   Izaya esbozó una sonrisa suave y melancólica. En verdad no lo merecía, pero era tan egoísta que en caso de que Shizuo le acompañara en su exilio ya nunca más lo dejaría ir. Se aferraría a él como la más persistente de las sanguijuelas, peor que una pulga anodina. Darle ésa última oportunidad de ser libre de la cárcel de su podrido corazón sería tal vez de los pocos actos loables de su vida entera.

   —Todo ha terminado —anunció—, soy libre. Has cumplido tu promesa a cabalidad. ¿En verdad deseas abandonar todo lo que tienes en esta ciudad por mí?

   —No, Izaya —comenzó a decir con suma tranquilidad —. No lo has entendido bien. Desde el principio nunca tuve un lugar al que pertenecer allí, me alejé de todo lo que conocí y tan sólo regresé por ti, porque eres lo único de lo que no quise desprenderme y también porque necesitaba encontrarte. —Tomó sus manos de su regazo y las estrechó —. Jamás pude perdonarme no ser capaz de protegerte, pero finalmente entendí lo egoísta que era mi deseo de salvarte... Aunque eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.  —Terminó de decir a duras penas, con el rostro bajo a causa del bochorno.

   —Creo que ya has empezado a divagar —musitó Izaya. Sus ojos lo miraban con una calidez pocas veces vista.

   —Yo también lo creo. Por tu culpa siempre acabo hablando demasiado.

   —¿Por mi culpa? Vaya —Shizuo se levantó e inclinó para acunarlo delicadamente en un abrazo. Izaya cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó envolver.

   —Espero que ahora sí comprendas que aunque intentes apartarme te seguiré vayas donde vayas —declaró el joven de claros cabellos luego de una pausa —. Después de todo, ese apestoso aroma tuyo es inconfundible.

   —Y acabas de arruinarlo —suspiró, sin embargo sonrió genuinamente feliz contra su duro pecho. Todo estaba dicho.

   Con el mismo ánimo, Shizuo se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Acarició su cabello despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de las hebras finas deslizándose entre sus dedos.

   —Da igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omaku o Makura: Era una especie de mueble pequeño de madera que llevaba un almohada para apoyar la nuca, pueden encontrar imágenes en google. Debido al coste económico y lo elaborado de los peinados las maikos no iban a diario al peluquero, si no que una vez a la semana, y éste les colocaba una pasta a base de aceites y tintes antes de peinarlas para mantener el brillo.


End file.
